New Darkness
by Aussie Dragon Girl
Summary: The Dark Dragon rises again, but with a new puprose: creating the New Darkness. Amulets, friendship and danger are all intermingling as a prophecy about Jake and a mysterious Phantom Dragon begin to come to pass... Note: NOT Jake/OC.
1. The Phantom Dragon

Hello! Aussie Dragon Girl is finally writing a story!!! Yay!!! I have never, ever; ever written a finfic before, so please don't be too harsh! I would love it if you would review my story; give your opinion, ideas and stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own AD:JL (unfortunately…) but I do own all characters and story plot created by me!

Chapter One: The Phantom Dragon

Jake sat in the back of the classroom, with Professor Rotwood's German voice drifting in and out of his hazy thoughts.

"Dragon tears have many chemical properties." Rotwood lectured while pacing down the isle of students. "Even one dragon tear can heal any injury- even death itself." Jake rolled his red-tinged eyes and continued vaguely staring out the window.

"Heal death? As if." He murmured to his best friends Trixi and Spud. Nodding drowsily, Spud watched a fly buzz past his head and onto Trixi's slumped shoulders. Mythology class was always a bore, especially when Rotwood's facts were so far-fetched. Like when Rotwood claimed that fairy wings were made of pure 100 crystal (Jake nearly had a fit of laughter, knowing if the wings were pure crystal the Huntsclan would have captured them all in the blink of an eye), or when the irritating professor exclaimed:

"Once a griffin has found a suitable mate, it will have sexual intercourse and lay an egg once a month at every full moon." (Jake actually _did _have a fit of laughter, landing himself a detention) Jake, along with his best friends, knew these claims to be total bull due to the simple fact the short, black-green haired boy that was Jake was a magical creature himself. Not just any old magical being like a pixie or a sprite- but a dragon. The American Dragon. Even since his 13th birthday, Jake had been defending magical creatures day in and day out, defeating the Huntsclan (which had been destroyed for good sometime ago), putting a stop to the Dark Dragon (magical enemy #1) so on and so forth. But now Jake was 14, and almost finished with Middle School. Soon the summer holidays would come, and then- High School. It gave him tingles just to think about it. Just 5 more weeks of Rotwood's droning, and he would be free! Closing his eyes, Jake began to daydream…

_Just 5 more- _

"MR LONG!!!!" Rotwood smacked the meter (NOTE: I'm an Aussie so I go by meters, centimetres, kilos and kilometres. Sorry if it's a little confusing! XX) ruler on the desk so hard Jake toppled off his tilted chair and onto the floor painfully.

"Mr Long!" Rotwood repeated harshly. "Would you care to tell me the properties of dragon fire? Since you should know all about dragons…" the Professor added in an undertone, so only Jake could hear the last sentence. Jake's blood ran cold in his veins. Just before the Huntsclan was destroyed, Rotwood had tricked him into shaking hands, were one drop of brockiem (a chemical that could revert and dragon in human form to a dragon) was waiting for him. Uncontrollably, instead of Jake hand shaking Rotwood's it was his crimson dragon claw.

"Err- it um…" Jake said unsteadily, trying to keep his voice calm. "It can…burn stuff?" he asked lamely. A ripple of laughter rang though the class. Triumphantly Rotwood pulled out a pink slip of paper. A detention slip.

"I think you and me will be spending a revision time together after school today Mr Long." Taking the slip reluctantly, Jake slumped into his chair face burning with embarrassment. As Rotwood turned back to the front of the classroom Jake moaned.

"Gramps is gonna kill me…that's 3 detentions in 4 days! And all from Rotwood!"

"It's ok Jakey," Trixi said soothingly. "G knows what Rotwood's like."

"Yeah, and with the Huntsclan gone there's not much to do anyway." Spud commented. _Well_, Jake thought, _that's true. _

"Detention _AGAIN_? Aiya Jake!" Gramps stormed as his grandson explained why he was and hour late.

"Cummon G!" Jake said defensively. "He's got it in for me! He's knows I'm a dragon, and he's never gonna let me forget it!"

"It's true Gramps." Said the 600 year old shar pei, Fu Dog.

"True or not," Loa Shi said with a hint of concern. "You must not let him hold you down. Today we have an important mission." Dropping his gloomy attitude, Jake began to listen intently. _Dark Dragon? Evil pixies? Another krylock? Maybe Santa went emo? _Wild thoughts and imaginings ran through his mind. But as Gramps cleared his throat Jake abandoned them like unwanted garments. (NOTE: Did that sound really retarded?)

"There have been unconfirmed sighting on a pod of hydra-"

"Hy-what-now?" Jake asked blankly. _So many magical creatures that I've never even heard of…_

"A hydra is a large snake-like creature, but with legs. It resembles a krylock, but purple and much more challenging to defeat." Fu began while pulling out a thick volume of a magic book. "You see," he flipped a couple of pages until he found the right one. A hologram appeared of a violent purple serpent with 4 stubby legs oddly sticking out of the pump body. "If you cut its head off…" Fu swiped the hologram with a paw, and the head of the hydra disappeared with a puff of smoke. The purple creature withered like a dying flower at the neck where Fu had swiped, but with one mighty cried two more heads appeared to take its place, baring blood red fangs. Jumping back in alarm, Jake crashed into a brand new LCD TV.

"So the number of multiplies every time you cut it off?!" Jake exclaimed "WTF?!" Gramps nodded solemnly.

"I'm not certain you are ready for such a beast Jake," he said hesitantly. "And I can not assist you I- I am not in the condition of fighting at the moment…" peering at Gramps curiously, Jake picked himself out of the TV.

"What do you mean…?"

"Nothing that should concern you." Gramps snapped, back to normal. "Do you believe you are ready Young One?" Jake nodded determinedly.

"Hell yeah! This is the Am Drag you're talkin' to! I'm ready for anything! Let's tick some hy-thingy-ma-jiggy butt!"

"I've been every where man…I've been every where man…I've been every where man…I've been-" Fu sang loudly (not to mention off key). The dog and crimson coloured dragon were sitting in the middle of Central Park, bored out of their wits.

"Oh Fu! Cummon!" Jake spat irritated. "You don't even know the rest of the words!!!"

"Yes I do!" Fu said indignantly. "I've been ever where man….I've been to Karagon, Warrabong…Dingdong-err…giggiong!!!!" He invented wildly. Rolling is eyes skywards, Jake began counting the stars. _1 star…2 stars…3 stars…1 purple thing… _Jake sat up. _1 purple thing_? The giant purple thing moved into the moonlight, to reveal a snarling reptilian face and blood red fangs.

"FU! RUN!!!" Jake screamed. "HYDRA!!!!"

"No arguments here!" Fu called, ducking behind a bush. "Ok kid, I got your back! Get him at the base of the neck!!!! The base!!! That's the only way to defeat it!!!" Jake looked up at the hydra in a mix of awe and determination. Its red eyes were staring down at him- looking hungry. It gave a high-pitched roar and lunged at the American Dragon. But Jake was to fast for it, he had already launched himself into the air.

"Hey hydra!" he called teasingly, circling its head. "Come and get me!" The giant snake head followed the dragon, only meters behind it. The hydra gave another roar, this time in frustration and reared its body higher. But to its irritation, the dragon rose too.

"Nah, nah, nah nah nah!" the dragon dived straight towards the base of the neck, claw out stretched. The hydra may have been dim, but it was smart enough to know what the dragon was trying to accomplish. It lunged its neck into the dragon's path, blocking the base.

"WTF?!" Jake tried to avoid the neck, but his claw had already plunged deep into the monsters flesh. Deep red blood dripped from Jake's claw, stinging and burning. "AGHR!!!" cried in pain, as the blood stung even more. He whirled around in midair, and caught sight of the hydra, now standing with 2 heads. _2 brains…_ Jake though suddenly. _2 brains…2 times smarter…_ The pain in his right claw was now becoming so intense Jake had subconsciously landed on the ground, now bending over double.

"AHGR!!! STOP!!! STOP!!!" Jake screamed in pain. His vision was growing cloudy, and his voice was breaking. Roaring in triumph, the 2 headed hydra made its way forwards, taking its time. Watching its prey screaming in pain, falling to the ground helpless. Jake looked up into the eyes to the beast, he could see it was enjoying his anguish. Something caught his eye just past the head; a streak of brilliant emerald green against the pitch black sky. The hydra bared down on Jake, licking its lips in savage triumph, it opened its mouth; ready to devour the dragon. Suddenly, there was a blinding white fire surrounding the hydra; burning it. It roared, pain clear for all to see. The heat from the fire was so intense Jake close his eyes tightly, holding his throbbing claw in his left hand. Bravely, Jake open his eyes again staring straight into the white of the fire.

"Now!" came a voice from behind the hydra. "Get it now!" Jake understood what the voice was saying, and plunged his blood streaked claw into the beast's base of the neck. All at once the white fire vanished, and a high pitched roar, and a defining blast; leaving Jake unconscious.

"Hello?" a soft voice drifted through Jake's mind. "Are you ok…? Hello…?"

"Mum," the American Dragon murmured subconsciously. "I don't wanna go to school…" Wearily, Jake opened his eyes. He felt groggy and had a splitting head ache, but his vision was clear. And leaning next to him was a brilliant emerald green dragon. Her face was full of concern, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of deep brown but with a strange yellow tinge.

"Are you ok?" she asked again. For the first time Jake noticed a slight Australian accent in her voice, like she hadn't been there in a long time.

"Fine…who are you?" he asked trying to sit up. She pressed a claw to his shoulder, kindly but firmly keeping him down.

"I'm Alex Darke," Alex looked like she thought she said too much. "But that doesn't matter at the moment. Who are you?"

"I'm Jake Long…" he sat up again, ignoring Alex's claw. "What happened?"

"When the hydra was destroyed you passed out. I fixed your claw, but it still might hurt a little." Jake glanced down at his right claw to see it covered in some purple cream that smelt like lavenders, and it wasn't sore anymore. In fact it felt perfectly normal. _What is this stuff? _He though hazily, the fumes were making him sleepy.

"Don't sniff that too often," Alex warned. "You'll pass out again." They both stood up, and Jake got a full look at his rescuers appearance. Like him, Alex's under belly was yellow- but she was much more slender. At the end of the abnormally long tail was a small white flame, flickering in the moonlight. Her spines were the same white as the flame, and much smaller than Jake's green ones. While Jake's hair was black and spiky, Alex's was deep brown and wavy with a small flick at the end. Jake found his voice again.

"Why did you-"

"Hu gu gu!" came Fu's voice, thick with sleep. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow…" Jake suddenly remembered the shar pei, and hurried over to the bush where Fu had hidden.

"Fu! You're ok!" Jake exclaimed. Fu rubbed his eyes and sat up wearily.

"Kid! You did it! Oh that's great! I kinda…umm…passed out when it grew the second head, sorry 'bout that." Fu hung his head in shame.

"Nah Fu it's ok," he picked up the dog out of the bushes to introduce him to Alex. "I had a little he-" he looked around in the clearing- it was empty. Alex was gone.

"Say what? Where did she go?" he exclaimed. He had only turned for a few second, how could have she disappeared so fast? How could she just disappear…like a phantom? Fu peered up at Jake in confusion.

"Where's who?"

"No one…" Jake murmured and took off into the night without another word.

Whoooooooooooooo……Who is this phantom of a dragon? Why is she in New York? Why did she disappear at the sound of Fu's voice? _Why…why…why_? (those last these words are and echo by the way! P) Hope you like chapter 1!!! Chapter 2 coming soon!!!

Bye bye!

AH


	2. The Mission

G'day everybody!!! I noticed my paragraphs were a little bunched up, so I'll try my best to keep them separate. And thankyou to lavanderpaw for being the first to review my story! Yay 2 you! PS. My grammar can sometimes be a little confusing, and I sometimes miss a letter or two in a word. This laptop just doesn't feel like typing the right letters! Please review! PS. In this story Cara can see good stuff and Sarah can see bad stuff, I can really remember the real order! DOH! 

Chapter 2: The Mission

Gramps had anxiously been awaiting his grandsons return at the shop. As the clock struck 12, he gingerly pulled a small vile of clear liquid out of his sleeve to drink. Many would have thought it to be mere water, but this liquid was a potion brewed especially for Loa Shi's needs. As the tasteless potion tickled down Loa Shi's throat, he thought of Jake. The poor boy had no idea what was wrong with his grandpa, only he had been going out to dragon missions less and less. 

"Yo G!" came Jake's voice from the main desk. Hurriedly stuffing the vile back into his sleeve, Gramps walked through the drape of purple cloth that separated the two rooms to his electronic shop. 

"We're back!" Jake reverted back to his 14 year old human self, grinning. "And you said the Am Dragon wasn't ready!" 

"Yes, Jake." Gramps placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I underestimated you. It is true you have grown through your experiences. Well done." 

"Thanks G." Jake said beaming with pride; but beneath his smile Jake was feeling slightly guilty for taking credit of the hydra's demise all to himself. "Umm, can I go home now? I gotta maths test tomorrow and all…"

"Of course… Fu Dog!" Loa Shi barked. "We must talk. I had an interesting call from the Dragon Councill whilst you were out." As Jake closed the shop door with a small click, he began to think. W_onder what the Dragon Councill are up to…_

Almost absentmindedly, the teenager slowly walked from street to street on his route home. _No doubt Dad will waiting for me…give me another lecture about 'sneaking out'. If only he REALLY knew what was going on…_

He looked down at his right hand. While Fu wasn't looking, Jake rubbed off the purple cream (he regretted it now. It was stinging again). For some strange reason he didn't feel like sharing the fact he had been rescued by a girl to his Gramps.

"Should have left it on…" he mumbled to himself walking past a dark alleyway. 

"Yeah, ya should have. That was my last batch as well..." Jake jumped so violently he crashed into nearby bin with a mighty CLANG! Covered from head to toe in God knows what, Jake looked up to see a dark haired and eyed girl leaning casually against the alley wall. She was no older or younger than Jake himself, and her eyes had a strange yellow tinge…

"You! Alex!" he exclaimed. The girl walked over to the trash can, hand extended. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Taking her hand, Jake brushed a banana skin of his shoulder. 

"Where do you go?" he asked. "I was gonna introduce you to one of my friends." Alex gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, after living with yourself for years you kinda get a bit more cautious. I've been travelling the world since I was a kid." She explained seeing Jake confused expression. Somewhere down the road, a police siren sounded; and by the sounds of things it was heading their way. 

"Uh oh…better get out of here." Jake murmured. He turned around to show her to his house, but Alex wasn't there.

"Say what? Where did she go this time?"

"Up here." Jake looked up to see Alex, already on top of the nearest roof. _How did she get there so fast? She didn't even make a sound!_

"How did you-?" Right before his eyes she seemed to melt out of sight, and the next thing he knew there was a tap on this shoulder. Alex was standing behind him! 

"They don't call me the Phantom Dragon for nothing." She said slyly, with a strange smile. _Weeeeeeeeeeeee-whoooooooooooo-wheeeeeeeeeeeeee-whoooooooooooooooo_ (that's a police car by the way!) Jake felt Alex grasp his arm tightly; suddenly he couldn't see, his feet left the ground, he couldn't feel, he couldn't breathe. Only seconds later his vision came flooding back, his feel were back on the ground and his breathing was normal. But he wasn't in the alleyway anymore…looking around frantically he noticed the number of the house…812…his house!

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" still giving him that strange smile, Alex let go of his arm and disappeared once again.

"I'm not joking!" Jake exclaimed indignantly to Trixi and Spud the next day. He had just recalled the hydra incident, and everything that happened after. "She just disappeared!" Exchanging glances, Trixi and Spud sat down in the cafeteria. 

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Spud asked while trying to open a stubborn milk carton. "Stupid little piece of cardboard…they always make the bendy tabs so hard…"

"Give it here Spud." Trixi swiped the carton out of Spud's fingers. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming Jakey? There we go. Don't spill it!" She handed the carton back to Spud carefully. 

"I wasn't dreaming- and no I'm not taking medication!" he added seeing the look in Spud's eyes. Looking disappointed, the tallest of the three teenagers began drinking. 

"Cummon!" Jake threw his arms into the air. "Why don't you believe me? I mean- you guys see as much as I do of the magical world, why is it so hard to believe?" 

Exchanging glances again with Spud, Trixi leaned forwards.

"We just think you're over working yourself. Even with the Huntsclan gone it's still takin' a toll on you. Maybe you should just…" she seemed to be trying to find the right words with insulting Jake. "Chill out…Let Haley take the reins for a while. She'll need the training anyway."

"'_Chill out'_? You think Gramps is gonna let me chill for one second? He goes off at me if I'm a bit late for training! It's not like he's just gonna let me hand the Am Drag title to a 9 year old."

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ (School bell!)

Trixi sighed heavily. Spud imitated. 

"Suppose your right…Cummon. We've got that maths test. Fractions…ugh." 

Alex walked past Millard Fillmore Middle School and sighed with longing. She had never been to school, but had taught herself to read, write, fight and live. She caught glimpses of kids her age throwing paper airplanes, chatting casually, making faces and gestures at the teacher while his back was turned. 

"But the city just isn't for me…" she mumbled, kicking a stone into a nearby gutter. It was true, Alex hated cities. All the noise, cars, busy people. There was no fresh air to fly in, only polluted gas. No trees to whisper stories of old to her while she slept in their branches, only the trees that spoke of nothing but tourist. But New York was different to other cities…for the first time Alex had shown and introduced herself to someone. Normally she would help defeat the creature, and then vanish before anyone got a glimpse. But not this time…she had actually made a friend. Friendship, like cities, was something Alex often avoided. She never wanted to grow too attached to someone, only to have them torn away…just like her parents…

Her parents had been like any other: caring, protective, loving…but one night 10 years ago the Dark Dragon had arrived, destroying her dragon mother and wizard father. He tried to reach Alex, but her parents were one step ahead, apparently expecting the Dark Dragon to come. With extra magic as well as dragon powers, she had fled her home in Perth Australia with nowhere to go. She had been travelling since, to afraid to bond with anyone just in case the same fate was to meet the friends she made. Awaking from her deep thoughts, Alex looked back into the classrooms; wishing nothing more than to be like the students inside. Normal and untroubled.

Jake sat pouring over a book intently. Never in his whole life had he been interested in reading, but he found himself scanning the fragile pages to Fu's _Guide to Dragons. _He was over halfway now, and he had spotted a lot of dragons he knew. Gramps, Sun Park, Haley, Fran Nerk, Chang and himself. There were many he recognised from the Dragon Summit, and others he never even heard of. 

"Cummon Jake," Trixi moaned, lying on the couch watching MTV with Spud doing an air guitar solo near the door. "Can ya look later? If we wanna get to the skate park before next Christmas we better go now." 

"Almost finished…" he replied for the tenth time. Jake's eyes scanned to page at top speed, occasionally flipping a page. The words were in such a small print he had to squint, but he was determined to prove the existence of the Phantom Dragon to his friends. He continued reading. 

_American Dragon__: Jake Long. Sister Haley Long second in line for title. _

_Canadian Dragon__: Beyonce Timberlake. Whereabouts unknown since 1986. _(Jake couldn't help smiling)

_French Dragon__: Jacques Snicket. Was burned at the steak, many in village of VFD presume dead, but survived. _(Jake swore he heard that name and story line in a book before…)

_African Dragon__: Rafeif Ismail. Next in line for Councill position when of age. _(NOTE: if you know me personally, that's my little joke! If you don't…never mind!) 

NON COUNTRIES

_Dark Dragon__: Identity Unknown. If you any information about this dragon's identity contact the Dragon Councill IMEDIENTLY. _("Typical…" Jake murmured.)

_Phantom Dragon__: Alex Darke. Mother's maiden name Darke, Father's surname unknown. Also known as the Emerald Dragon. _

"There it is!" he cried triumphantly, pointing at the name. Trixi jumped off the couch, taking the book out of his hands. As Spud joined her (still air guitaring) Trixi apologised. 

"Yo, sorry Jakey. We just though-"

"That you were going off you nut." Spud said simply. Rolling her eyes, Trixi handed the book back over. 

"Now can we go to the skate park? All this reading is makin' my head sore, and Jakey was the one doin' it all!" 

Speeding down the half-pipe, Jake, Trixi and Spud lost rack of time. All too soon it was quarter to seven, so they started heading to Gramps shop.

"G was tellin' Fu about something important last night as I left." Jake recalled. "Hope it's a good mission!"

"Merpeople!" Spud exclaimed excitedly.

"No way Spud," Trixi teased. "It's gotta be werewolves! I've always wanted to kick some were-dog booty!" 

"Well I just hope it's not another hydra. Personally, I reckon one account is enough." Jake held up his slightly blistered hand. He was going to ask wether they thought it was something to do with the Huntsclan, when-

_Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo. Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo. _(American Dragon ring tone believe it or not!) Jake pulled his Motorola mobile out of this jean pocket. _FU CALLING_ it said. 

"Yo Fu." He said quickly "We're coming." 

"Ah, good. We got some important news to tell you, are Trixi and Spud there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. They need to come to. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Why?" Jake asked curiously. "Why do we need 'all the help we can get'?"

"This is gonna be a big mission kid. I'll call the Sun and Haley, they're gonna need to help to…if only we had more dragons…" the last comment from Fu was more to himself than Jake.

"I know another dragon…" Jake said hesitantly.

"Kid, Nerk is in Australia. He had his own country to look af-"

"No Fu, not Nerk. Look, I'll try to find her. I might be a little late ok? Holla."

"Her? Who are you-" Jake snapped the phone shut and turned to Trixi and Spud.

"Ok, Fu says we all need to go. It's gonna be big. But I'm gonna go find Alex, we need more help. You guys get to the shop, ok?" Trixi looked a bit doubtful.

"Do you really think you'll be able to find her?" Spud seemed to share the same view as Trixi, but didn't say anything.

"You don't need to find her." Whispered an Australian accented voice in Trixi's ear. Trixi spun around so fast Jake was surprised she didn't fall over.

"Who are you?" Spud blurted out. Alex smiled at him and Trixi, quiet pleased with herself. Ignoring Trixi's suspicious glare, she went on introducing herself. 

"Phantom Dragon: Alex Darke, at your service. Sorry 'bout the scare." She extended a warm hand and a cheery smile. Still suspicious, Trixi took it. 

"I'm Trixi Carter, this is Spud." She inclined her head to Spud. Alex stood at nearly Spuds height, only skinnier. Jake couldn't help being a little bit annoyed by the fact there was another girl who was taller than him. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Trixi asked curiously. Alex gave her strange smile-the unreadable smile. 

"Long enough. So what's the big emergency?"

It was quarter past seven when the four teenagers arrived. The shop was fuller than normal, there was: Gramps, Fu, Haley, Sun Park, Cara, Sarah, Veronica the Spider-Lady, Stan the Sewer Troll, Marty, Silver and Ex-Principal Derceto ("Yo Prizzy D! What's up?"). They all looked up when they entered with smiles of greeting, but it was easy to tell they wanted to get down to business. 

"Kids!" Fu cried happily. "Great! Who's this?" 

"Fu, this is the reason I'm still alive. This is Alex Darke, she's a dragon too." He added as Fu opened his mouth. "She held of the hydra for me last night. She disappeared after you woke up." Alex looked highly embarrassed, but shook Fu's paw all the same.

"OK EVERYONE!" Gramps called over the babble. "TO THE REASON WE ARE HERE!" Everyone stopped talking, watching Gramps intently. As Jake looked closely at his grandpa, he noticed something was wrong. The old man was limping, and looked as if he hadn't slept for days. Concerned looks appeared on everyone's faces; even Alex, who didn't know the old man, was looking worried. 

"The Dragon Councill has reported the finding of some ancient artefacts-amulets as a matter of speaking. Most of us know the amulets can store great power, but these are extremely dangerous. To powerful. It has been reported the Dark Dragon has returned once again (oh boy…), and is in search of these amulets. Fu and I have done some digging, and if our research is correct there are 5 amulets in total. One in the Australia, Africa, Europe, Asia and America. It is crucial that they do not fall into the hands of the Dark Dragon, or it could be the demise of humans …and magical creatures. I doubt the Dark Dragon will be able to completely control the power these amulets possess when combined together, and it is a great possibility it will destroy both worlds. That is why we need all the assistance possible. The Australian, South African, Mongolian, British and now American Dragons will be searching for these. Mermaids," Derceto and Silver raised their heads a little higher. "We need you to watch the seas for the amulets, and the skies for any sing of the Dark Dragon. The smallest of information may result in victory; leave nothing unreported. Cara and Sarah, do you see anything? Any vision of where they amulets may lay?" Both the Oracle Twins closed their eyes, concentrating as hard as possible.

"I see…" Cara mumbled. "Mountains…5 mountain ranges…"

"I see…" Sarah mumbled. "Yes…mountains…5 mountain ranges…" They open their eyes slowly. 

"That's all." They said in unison. 

"Very well, thankyou. Your help will be invaluable." Lao Shi made a signal to Fu, who jotted down every piece of information. "Stan, we need any information wether the Dark Dragon- or Chang- had been in the sewers. If you could gather the rest of the trolls to do so to it would be much obliged." 

"Of course!" Stan exclaimed. 

"Marty and Veronica, you both get around. Ask anyone and everyone if they have any leads. Try to make it look casual; we don't want anyone onto us at this point of time." Marty and Veronica nodded determinedly. "Dragons and humans, we must do our part and search. We shall have to work around school and parents, but it will be done. Both worlds depend on it."

After the meeting, everyone hung around chatting and catching up. Jake introduced Alex to his magic friends; Gramps had a very long talk to Derceto; Cara and Sarah were getting requests from Trixi, Spud, Silver and Veronica about their futures; plus Fu, Stan, Marty were planning a prank to plan on Big Ernie.

"Ooooh!!! Let me do it!" Marty bounced up and down on his stool like a school child. "Ernie such an easy target! If I even rock up on his doorstep unannounced he'll go bonkers! Whoohooohoo!!!"

"Spud…you will be asked to dance at your next homecoming…" Cara said gloomily. 

"YAY!!!!" Spud did a sort of victory dance "Stacey? Is it Stacey?"

"Oh, I've flown over the Pacific tonnes of times! It's great isn't it?" Alex and Silver were in deep conversation about the different oceans. 

"It really is." Silver said. "Antarctic oceans just too cold for me. Some of my family lives there, I can't even visit them coz every time I do I freeze like a fishicle!"

Jake sat and listened to the conversations, schemes and prophecies buzzing around him. The talk was making him sleepy, even though it was only 10 o'clock. He felt himself dropping off in his chair, vision growing darker and darker. Very soon he was in deep sleep, head lolling to one side; with dreams of vicious looking mountains, beautiful shining amulets and the Dark Dragon's evil snarling face swimming in and out of his dreams. 

That's chapter 2! I hope the writing turns out better this time! Pretty please review! Chapter 3 coming real soon!!! 

Holla!

AH


	3. The First Amulet

Sorry this chapter took so long! My mum's a teacher, and she's been doing reports almost 24/7!!!! Can't often get on!!!! Hopefully it won't take too much longer for her to finish! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! From now on, ADJL ADJL is gonna be the paragraph separation! PS. I have no idea what an opal really does! LOL! Also, for those who don't know (hopefully no one) Skippy is a well known kangaroo. Never actually watched the show, but still know it! Every Aussie does!!! PLEASE REVIEW! PS. Kosciusko is pronounced: KO-ZI-OS-KO.

Chapter 3: The First Amulet

While Jake was fitfully tossing in his seat, on the other side of the world another dragon was battling a giant, scaly kangaroo. It towered over the leafy sea-dragon, baring long white fangs and a terrible, vile breath. The two creatures were on top of Mountain Kosciusko, Australia's tallest mountain among the Great Dividing Range.

"Crickey!" Fran Nerk exclaimed, dodging the Kanggaskan's snap of the jaws. "They're so much cuter when they're not trying to slay you!!!" He once again dodged the creatures fangs, they only missed the Australian Dragon my centimetres. With a few powerful wing beats, Nerk raised high in the air. Even though Kosciusko wasn't an overly tall mountain compared to others, air was still thin and difficult to breathe.

"There ya are…you cheeky bugger!" Fran muttered to himself feeling slightly dizzy. Around the Kanggaskan's scaled neck, was a gleaming, beautiful jewel. It shone bright as the sun, with all the colours of the rainbow flashing among the silvery body of the stone. It was an opal, the symbol of Peace and Harmony.

"You want it Dragon?" the Kanggaskan spat; its voice was deep and gravely, with a bite of permanent contempt. "Come and get it! You will not gain it without death coming first!"

Nerk scowled determinedly. "Think again Skippy!" Without warning, Nerk dived fast as a speeding bullet towards to ground. The Kanggaskan's reactions were fast, but not fast enough. As the creature swung around at full speed, deathly tail swing across the ground searching for Nerk's body to crush, it didn't notice the dragon pull out of the dive and begin unfastening the amulet from its neck. With a yank, the amulet was pulled free from the monster and into Nerk's claws.

"Thanks Skip!" He called joyously, already speeding away from the battle scene. "I'll be sure to leave some carrots out for ya!" the Kanggaskan stared at Nerk in bewilderment, feeling around its neck for the amulet. Seeing the shocked look on its face sent Nerk into hysterics (the high altitude didn't help). "See ya!"

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

Nerk touched down at his home Sydney around a half day later, beaming from ear to ear. As he dragoned down, he pushed open the jarrah door. His house was on the outskirts of town, so he could do his dragon duties without arousing suspicion. It was a nice house; furnished with jarrah tables, a springy (but oddly comfortable) leaf-green couch, a reasonable sized TV, barque out the back near the gum trees; it was just a typical Aussie household. Only Nerk's closest of friends knew what he truly was, and accepted it. They constantly covered for him, as he did for them when they were in need. He didn't know what he would ever do without his friends. Nerk glanced down at the amulet in his palm. It was truly a beautiful piece of jewellery; up close he could see the ever-changing rainbow colours and every perfectly divine detail. Regretting the fact it would have to be given to the American Dragon for safe keeping, Nerk continued to admire it.

"Oh Nerky! You're home!" Nerk looked up to see his mother, a tall red headed lady with a cherry smile and sparkling blue eyes. "I was getting worried! Why didn't your Dragon Master Steven call to say you were out?"

"Sorry Mum, I kinda forgot to tell you…well, I kick some serious Kanggaskan butt!" he said proudly, passing the jewel to his mother. She fingered it, examining every detail.

"What a beautiful piece! Such a shame it's so dangerous magical item though…" Nerk's mother, Dianna, handed it back. Dianna herself was a not a dragon, but she was thrilled to discover her only son was a defender of the magical world. No one knew where Nerk's powers had come from, for this father was also a human. His father wasn't bothered by his son's powers either, but he was away most of the time on work over-seas.

"What do you do with it now?" Dianna asked curiously. Stowing the gem in his pocket, Nerk pulled out his mobile.

"Call an old buddy." He punched in the numbers to Jake Long's mobile.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

_Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo. Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo. _Jake woke suddenly with a loud snort. Short-sightedly, the examined his surroundings in confusion. _Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo! Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo!!!_ Everyone had gone home (or in Gramps case to bed), except Fu and Alex. They were dozing peacefully, but not for long. _Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo!!! Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo!!!_ Alex jerked awake and fell off the couch, dark brown and tangled hair swinging around her face. Fu continued to sleep.

"Wazzup? Wazrong? Are we being attacked?" she asked thickly. _DOO-BE-DOO-DOO-DE-DOO!!! DOO-BE-DOO-DOO-DE-DOO!!! _Realizing it was his phone ringing violently in his pocket, Jake pulled it out sleepily. '_Private Number'_ It said.

_Might as well answer it now I'm awake…give this guy a piece of my mind…_he thought angrily.

"Hello?" he spat.

"Jakeroo!" came a cheery, strong Australian accent. "Is this how you always greet people?"

"Nerk?!" Jake asked completely bewildered. "How did you-?"

"Never mind that mate. I got a little sum-something that might be of interest to you…"

"I'm not interested in another race, or prank contest, or-"

"Nah, nah mate! None of that (just yet anyway…), I just got back from my last mission. Very interesting mission it was too.."

"Just get to the point already."

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Is your Grandad there?"

"Who Gramps? No he's in bed (like I was two seconds ago no thanks to you…)."

"Well, I hope he's told ya about this-but I've got one of the amulets right here. In case he hasn't told you-"

"He's told me!" Jake said indignantly, not mentioning he was only told a couple of hours ago.

"Good. I need you to come and pick it up, the Drag Councill said you need to look after them."

"I do? I mean-! I do. Yes, I know. Well, I'm not going all the way to Australia!!! You come to NYC!"

"What?! No thankyou! Sydney's busy enough! I'm not going anywhere near a city that busy you drongo!"

"Say what? A dron-what-now?!?!"

"Never mind…Say, I've got an idea! We'll meet at Mt Draco! Tomorrow ok? Well, your tomorrow- my later this arvo."

"Fine." Jake spat. "See ya there- AND NO TRICKS!" he added, but Nerk and already hung up. Having the feeling that Nerk was likely to pull some sort of prank, Jake snapped his mobile shut grumbling.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, voice having no traces of sleep left. She was back on the couch, try to brush out a stubborn knot out of her hair with a dragon claw.

"Old friend…so gonna get him…" he added in an undertone. Fu gave a loud snore, and turned on his back with one leg thrashing.

"Come on, gimme some more…little to the left, no right…that's the spot, ahhhh…."

"YO FU!" Jake yelled loudly in the shar pei's ear. "RISE AND SHINE!"

"But mum!" Fu wailed. "I don't wanna share my kibble with Bo!!! He eats all the good bits!!!" Jake rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"This is hopeless…" he exclaimed to Alex, whose knot was now gone. A small (not to mention sly) smile crept onto her tanned face.

"What was that Miss Corgi?" she said loudly. "You say you're single?" Fu leapt up so fast Jake was bowled over, becoming entangled in himself.

"Where? Where? Helloooo Miss Corgi!" Fu pulled a ridiculous pose, eye lids battering and tail wagging smoothly. Jake (crumpled on the floor painfully with one leg behind his head) scowled at Fu venomously.

"With the Queen. Will someone help me up?" obviously trying to conceal a grin, Alex managed to separate Jake's leg from his head and pull him up. Fu, looking both embarrassed and annoyed gave a small 'sorry'.

"Nerk just called me- he's the Australian Dragon." He added seeing the confusion on Alex's face. Her faced turned from confused to unreadable.

"I used to live in Australia…before I started travelling." She said, voice unreadable as her face. Jake longed to ask why she had left, but he could tell she wasn't comfortable with the subject of her past.

"He's found an amulet, and he wants to meet at Mt Draco to give it to the Am Drag. Tomorrow."

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

_I've been in New York for less than a week, _Alex thought in amazement._ And I've already battled a hydra, made friends (both human and magical, although I don't think Trixi trust me…), been involved in a magical meeting, and now I'm_ _going to meet the dragon that cares for my home country, go to a mysterious island that I've never heard about _and _were going by…ELEVATOR??!!_

"Crickey!" she exclaimed (attacking a cocked eyebrow from Trixi). "An elevator?" Spud was just as perplexed (Alex presumed Trixi was too, but she wasn't showing it.) Gramps, who was leading the teenagers and the shar pei to the magical elevator, kept walking. She hadn't mentioned anything, but Alex had noticed the old man was looking very ill. His skin was a strange milky colour, and there were deep shadows under his eyes. At the meeting she had took notice, but up close it was clearly evident- he wasn't fairing well.

"Don't worry guys." Jake said offhandedly. "It's not that bad! (As long as you keep away from Fu and hold on tight…)." Wondering what he meant by those last comments, Alex continued to follow. Trixi was ahead of her, strolling confidently.

_Why doesn't she like me? It's not like I've done anything wrong. Maybe I should talk to her…it's worth a try I guess! _

"Hey Trixi!" Alex said cheerily, trying to engage the dark-skinned girl ahead of her in conversation. "Have you been to this place before?"

"No." Trixi said shortly. Hoping for some form of conversation starter, Alex took a couple of long strides to catch up.

"So…" she said awkwardly. "How long have you known Jake?" Trixi took a while to answer, and when she did it was almost as short as the last, only curter.

"Since we were kids. Pre-school."

"That's great!" Alex said, trying to keep her hopes up. "Umm, what music do you like?"

"Neyo, Snoop Dog, PCD, Christina Aguilera, Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, yeah stuff like that."

"Yeah!" the Phantom Dragon said, happy for them to agree on something. "Fall Out Boy's great hu?" Trixi didn't even turn her head or acknowledge Alex's attempts after that.

Spud watched as the dark-haired teenager retreated into a disappointed silence at the back of the group, eyes downcast. He felt a prang of remembrance; Trixi had once been exactly like that to him the first time they met (although it was in a sand pit when they were three years old…). Once they got to know each other better, they were as thick as thieves. Now days they were nearly inseparable; even if Trixi _did _often say he was a lunatic or a nut job.

"Don't worry about Trixi." He whispered into Alex's ear. "She like this with everyone." A small smile flickered onto Alex's face.

"Really? I could never tell."

"Here we are." Gramps called. The teenagers stopped behind him, with three of them eyeing the elevator door apprehensively. They watched utterly perplexed as Loa Shi punched in the correct sequence of twist and turns of the buttons. With a small _ding _the door opened, revealing a dimly lit elevator room and a small goblin with a cheesy smile.

"Welcome to Magic Elevators; your service always comes with a smile." His cheesy smile broadened. "Please take your positions; and a barf bag if need be." (Fu instantly took one of the small purple bags).

"Hold on." Jake warned, gripping the railing with all his might. It was very cramped in the elevator with everyone, Alex was to his left and Spud to his right.

"Come on Jakey," Trixi said leaning against the wall casually. "What could possibly happen?" With a sly grin, Jake pressed his body weight to the wall.

"It's your own funeral…"

"1,2,3" the goblin said carelessly. "Going down."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

As the elevator doors slid smoothly open, its content tumbled out into a dusty heap. Gramps and Fu stood up first, sure-footed and frankly untroubled (besides the fact Fu was clutching his half-full barf bag). Next was Jake, struggling to stand and head spinning at 100 mile an hour. It was only his second time in that elevator, and things hadn't improved by much.

"Note to self: don't eat bacon and eggs before travelling via elevator…" he murmured leaning on a near by rock to steady himself. Everything was still spinning around and around in circles, making him fell nauseous (well, even more so). Even still he could make out the Island beach glistening in the sunlight, the lava pit bubbling away, the mountain which once held the Dark Dragon's lair, he could hear the distant rumbling of the Ever-Rolling Rocks and the waves pounding on the Island's jagged cliffs.

"I'm-never-doing-that-_AGAIN_!" Alex said standing jelly-legged. "I'll just be flying back to New York if nobody minds…" Nodding vigorously, Spud sat up.

"Can I come with you? _Please_?"

"Never mind that now." Gramps said briskly, already walking away with Fu hot on his heels. "We must find the Australian Dragon."

"Yeah sure G! Yo Trix, you ok?"

"Fine like lemon lime in the summer time-" Trixi raged sarcastically. "NO, I'M NOT OK! THAT WAS THE WORST TRIP IN MY LIFE!"

"Here." Alex held out her hand to Trixi with a smile. "Let me help you."

"Thanks New Girl," Trixi said picking herself up with difficulty._ Sheeze! Why can't this girl just leave me alone? _She thought angrily._ She can be as friendly as she likes, Jakey and Spud may trust her, but not me. Turnin' up just in time to save Jake's skin… Coincidence? I don't think so._ "but no thanks."

"Oh," Alex withdrew her hand. _Why doesn't she trust me?! What have I done?! I'm just trying to be helpful!!! She keeps acting like I'm a piece of dirt! _"Ok then."

Seeing the tensity between the girls, Jake and Spud exchanged glances. _This might not work out so well…_they thought.

"Hey! Jakeroo!" Jake spun around, and caught sight of red haired boy with sparkling blue eyes leaning against a dragon statue. It was Nerk. "Long time, no see hu? Who's your friends?"

"Yo Nerk! Sup? This is Trixi Cater-" Trixi gave a wave. "Arthur Spudinski-Spud for short." Spud smiled enthusiastically. "And Alex Darke, she's the PhanDrag." Nerk gave shook each of their hands in turn with a cheery 'G'day!'.

"What about you two? Are you the Potato Dragon or something?" Nerk asked laughing; the others couldn't help laughing too.

"Trixi and Spud aren't dragons, they're my friends. They wanted to c-"

"There you are!" called Fu, sounding relieved. Behind him Lao Shi was walking stiffly, head held high with robe swishing around his feet. "We were wondering were you got to! We though…ah, never mind…" he trailed off. "But the important thing is you're ali-"

"FU DOG!"

"I MEAN! Here! That you're here!" Fu wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, and Jake knew it wasn't from the heat of the sun. _Was he just gonna say 'the important thing is your alive'?! WTF?! _He thought, shaken. Giving Fu a venomous glare, Lao Shi stepped forward.

"Thankyou Australian Dragon, you did bring the item in question did you not?"

"Yep!" Nerk replied, extracting the Opal Amulet from his pocket. "Right here! Kanggaskan nearly knocked my block off trying to get this baby." Wondering what a Kanggaskan was, Jake moved forward, peering at the opal.

"Wow…" he said softly. _Check this…it's so…so…_

"Yeah wow," Nerk commented, breaking Jake's thoughts. "Look after it good ok mate? That bloody scaly Skippy might just want it back- but I doubt he'll go all the way to New York to find it! Now the business is over," he toned lightened and eyes began to glint. Before Nerk even open his mouth, Jake knew exactly what he was gonna say..."How about another race?"

END CHAPTER 3t

Hopefully next chapters wont take so long…till next time, HOLLA!

AHo

New York to get it."

"Don't worry," Jake said definitely, taking the amulet. "I will."

"Now the business is over, how about another race, Jakeroo? You, me, Alex…and let's make it a little more interesting…with riders."


	4. Races to Friendship

OMG! Sorry about that last AN…that extra text was in white on my cp but came up! XD DOH! So, um…yeah, sorry 'bout that!!! PS. I added some stuff in the race! Like evil nymphs for instance. And a little sum-somethin' at the end! READ TO FIND OUT!

IT'S WAS MY 13th BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY (30th June 07)!

Chapter 4: Races to Friendship

"Ok, Nerk. You're on." Jake said confidently while Gramps left to find the Dragon Councill. It had been a while since he and Nerk had raced, and he had been training extra hard. The only time he couldn't fly full bolt was when he had riders- usually Fu, Trixi or Spud. A sudden idea sprang to his mind. "But let's make this more interesting. Let's have riders: Trixi, Spud and Fu Dog."

"Uh," Nerk looked a little surprised, but agreed all the same. "All righty. I suppose you wanna race to Alex?"

Alex smiled enthusiastically. "Hell yeah!" Trixi scowled behind her back. Throwing the glaring teenager a look, Jake's mind was formulating a plan. _This is the perfect opportunity to get the girls together! _

"Well," Trixi said. "If we're gonna be in this we getta say too. How about a bet? Losers have to…"

"RUN ACROSS THE ISLAND NAKED!!!" Spud shrieked on the spur of the moment. Sounds of disgust came from both the girls, but they unwilling agreed. _Might as well, _Trixi thought slyly, confident that she would be riding the red-jacketed teen. _Jakey's down right impossible to out fly! That chic will be runnin' for the hills by the end of the hour! _

"It's agreed then!" Fu cried, clasping his paws together. "Losers strip and run while the winners get to kick back and laugh their heads off! But to make sure that no one decides to back out…" he pulled out a small, black polished stone. "This is a Promise Maker. Once you make a promise, you can't chicken out! So who's in?" _Uh oh…_they all thought. _If I _do _loose…oh screw it!!!_

"Me!" Nerk thrust his hand onto the stone.

"Me to!" Jake and Spud cried in unison.

"Well yeah!" Alex pushed her hand through the mass of bodies congregated around the Promise Maker. Trixi eyed it with apprehension, glaring at the rock with loathing; but she wasn't going to be out-done by this New Girl. Hesitantly, she placed her dark hand on the others. _So gonna regret this…_

"I guess so…" With a small zap, magic run throughout the teenagers and the shar pei, binding them to their new made promise.

"Now for the riders." Fu pocketed the Promise Maker in one of his handy wrinkles, and drew out a hat, pen and paper. He teared the paper into rough thirds, and wrote on the names: _Jake, Nerk, Alex. _"Trixi, you choose first. No looking until me and Spud have drawn ours, ok?" Nodding impatiently, she plunged her hand into the hat, grasped a piece of paper and withdrew her hand. _Please be Jake…_she chanted in he head. _Please be Jake…_

"Now you Spudinski…" the three dragons watched, fidgeting, wanting to get to the track and begin. Flying was always one of Jake's favourite dragon activities. The wind rushing through your face, the world passing smoothly below you, the rhythmic beating of his wings like music…and the feeling you get; a feeling you just couldn't describe, it was simply: wonderful. Spud, with paper in hand stepped back while Fu took out the remaining piece of paper.

"Ok, open." Fu flipped his own open first: _Nerk. _Next was Spud: _Jake_. Trixi stared at the other pieces of paper in despair. Hers read: _Alex. _

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

"Trixi it's not that bad!!!" Jake cried earnestly. It had been ten minutes, and Trixi still refused to ride Alex. She had burst out angrily exclaiming she would rather ride a troll; which didn't go down well with the Phantom Dragon. Alex sat high on a rock, arms crossed and completely silent. Jake had spoken to her (not to mention nearly broke his neck trying to climb the rock; he eventually resorted to wings.), and all he could get was 'I won't force her, you two race…".

"Come on Trixi!!!" Jake dropped his voice. "Why don't you like her?" Trixi scowled, muttering curses.

"I just think that you should be careful…" she said hesitantly, carefully choosing the words. "We don't want another Rose situation…"

Understanding flooded through Jake, _She just doesn't want me to get hurt again…like the true friend she is._

"Trixi, look. I know you're doing what you think is best for me, but she's _just a friend. _It's kinda hard not to become friends with someone who saved my life." He added with a hint of a smile. Thinking hard, Trixi uncrossed her arms.

"Ok." She said finally. "I'll give New Girl a try, but if she so much as pulls one heart string- don't expect me to bake cookies with her."

"Don't worry," Jake laughed. "There's only one girl who can do that, and she's in Hong Kong. YO FU!" he called over his shoulder. "SPUD! ALEX! NERK! WE GOTTA RACE TO START!"

"Are you sure?" came a voice in his ear. Jumping out of his skin, Jake realized it was Alex again.

"God, do you have to do that?! Heart attack at 14!" he exclaimed. Looking slightly embarrassed, Trixi caught her breath. _That really is creepy. _She thought. Before anyone else came, Trixi decided to apologise as fast as possible; but the words were stuck in her throat. Usually it was Jake or Spud that did the apologising…

"Yo," she said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry; I've been a total bit-"

"Nah, forget it!" Alex exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. "I shouldn't have invaded like I did, just don't really hang with people often."

"It's not your fault! It was _me_! I was the cow!" Trixi cried jokingly. _This girl aint so bad after all, I might even start using her proper name soon._

"Yeah, but _I _burst in for no reason!" Alex laughed. _I knew there was a softer side inside there somewhere! She just had to show it!_

Jake watched the girls joke-arguing with a arched eyebrow. _Girls: never got them- never will. _

"So Jakeroo, can we start the race?" Nerk asked, already dragoned-up into his leafy sea-dragon self with Fu on his back. "I wanna see your face when I whoop your ass again!"

"Don't think so Nerk! Ya gonna get a beat down from the AmDrag and Spud the Spud-nificant! DRAGON UP!!!" with a rush of blue swirls of magic, the green-haired teen was transformed into the American Dragon. He bent down low enough for Spud to clamber on and get into position, just before his wing joints.

"Yo Jakey," Trixi cried, seated comfortably on the emerald dragon's back. "New Girl and me are gonna kick _both_ your scaly behinds!"

Spud stuck out his tongue. "Like to see that!"

"Ok everyone!" Fu called over the babble of talk. "On your marks!"

The tree dragons bent low to the ground, eyes focused straight ahead of them. _If you lose this Jake, you lose your dignity to…_

_Show them what Australia's made of! You've beat him before (ok, only coz he rescued me from the Dark Dragon, but anywho…) you can do it!_

_Girl power! Show these chumps what you can do! These guys will be beat so bad their _grandchildren _will feel it! Beside I'd like to keep myself to myself. _

"Get set…" they arched their backs, small growls emitting from deep in their throats.

"And…GO!!!!"

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

With a blur of red, green and yellow the dragons launched themselves into the air at full speed. Before air filled their wings, the three dragons plummeted to the ground, with Trixi and Spud screaming their lungs out. As the ground grew closer the dragon's bat-like wings caught the air, and they rose fast- but majestically- high into the air. The humans screams subsided into cries of joy.

"This is great!" Trixi called over the wind, gripping Alex's scaly neck like a life line. She could feel the beating of the Phantom Dragon's wings around her, so strong and in time. She could feel the tense muscles below the hard, warm scales moving as the wings beated faster and faster.

"First ring coming up!!!" Jake yelled; putting in some extra strong wing beats. As they drew closer, the three dragons were neck and neck, wings almost touching. _Faster, faster! _The dragons urged themselves, forcing every ounce of energy into flying. The ring wasn't even ten meters away now, and none of the dragons had any intention of moving- but there was only room for one to fit. Straining every muscle in his body, Jake ploughed ahead of Alex and Nerk and first through the ring.

"Now the trees!" Nerk called. Jake stared ahead at the forest of trees; hundred meters tall with thick branches and biting nymphs. A radiant smile broke onto Alex's face. _Trees! _She thought.

_Beware of the nymphs, _the trees warned her. _Their bites are slightly poisonous…it will slow you. Stay close to the ground, where they do not venture…_

Grinning, Alex dived to the ground; skimming the grass with the edge of the fire-tipped tail.

"What are we doing down here?" Trixi cried, utterly confused. "The guys are up there!"

"I know! Just wait and see!" the trees approached at great speed, and soon they were enveloped in shadows of the leafy, green canopy. Above them, in the hight of the trees the girls could hear the others yelping in pain as the nymphs sunk their teeth into their skin.

"AH! NYMPHS!!!" they heard Jake shout, yelping. Grinning broadly, Alex snaked her way around the trees while they whispered their many secrets. Sad she couldn't stop to listen, she continued through until light shone just ahead of them.

"How did you know the nymphs were there?" asked Trixi curiously as they flew out of the trees, into the sunlight and through the second ring. "Even with Dragon Eyes you wouldn't be able to see them until it was too late!"

"Trade secret, where's the others?"

"They're just coming out now….HAHA!!!! Spud looks like he's been attacked by a hive of killer-bees! And angry ones to!"

As the Ever-Rolling Rocks surrounded them, the girls and to dodge rock after rock; but even still the boys were still miles behind, cursing and swearing about crazy nymphs.

"WHAT ARE NYMPHS EVEN DOING IN THOSE TREES?! THEY'RE SURPOSE TO LIKE HOLLY TREES!!!! CRAZY-PHYCO-EVIL-NYMPHS!!!"

Laughing hard, the girls exited the Ever-Rolling Rocks unscathed with the lava pit bubbling below them.

Jake and Nerk as flew as fast as possible, but the nymph bites were stinging and weeping, slowing them.

"How did the girls get through unbitten?!" Nerk complained loudly, but still flying fast.

"They went to the ground just before the forest!" answered Fu, searching is wrinkles for an antidote. He groaned. No antidote…

"How far ahead are they?" Spud asked, scratching a particularly nasty bite on this right arm vigorously. Eyes narrowing in search, Jake spotted them rounding the mountain where the Dark Dragon had once called his lair. With a sickening jolt, Jake realized Alex had no clue about the Dark Dragon. (AN: She does, but Jake doesn't know that!!!)! What if he was still there after all? What if after he was defeated by Jake and his friends he retreated back to the mountain?

"Nerk!!!" Jake called urgently. "Is the mountain safe? Did the Councill seal it off?"

"Yeah, they did!"

Sighing in relief, Jake scratched a bite on back of this neck; but he could help but be anxious about the Dark Dragon…he had supposably been defeated by Gramps in Hong Kong, and then by Jake himself in New York…he doubted the DD would give up just after that. The Dragon Councill had been trying to stop to the Dark Dragon for centuries, trying to save humans from doom. It was the Dark Dragon's one goal to rid the earth of humans…forever. Jake had never understood why the Dark Dragon was so obsessed with his mission, only that he believed that humans forced magical creatures into hiding.

Alex looked up at the mountain with awe. She had seen mountains over and over again in various countries, but this particular one seemed to have an aura of dark power and evil. The feeling poured from the rocky walls like slime, overwhelming the dragon. Her eyes travelled to what seemed to have been a rockslide, with boulders the size of buildings supporting smaller ones above it.

"Jake says the Dark Dragon was in there," Alex had to use every ounce of will power to stop herself from stripping that mountain clean until the Dark Dragon was found while Trixi continued. "He had to save Nerk from him too… Hey girl, you're slowin' down!"

Turning her eyes back ahead, Alex began to pick up her speed again. She knew Jake and the others would be long behind, but she had heard '_The Tortoise and the Hare_' enough times not to let her guard down. But she wanted to search the mountain so badly…her parents murderer could have been there; just watching and waiting for his next victims…the imaginary taunt rang in Alex's ears, mentally dragging her down.

"So, who's this Dark Dragon character? From what I gather he's a no-good, two-faced, evil, lying, back-stabbing and all-round ass hole murderer!" the last words slipped out without meaning to, but Trixi didn't notice the pure hatred in the Phantom Dragon's voice.

"Yeah, pretty much. He's obsessed with destroying all humans; and he's not afraid to get rid of some magical creatures in the process; if you get my drift."

"Oh yeah, I _totally_ get that drift…" Alex muttered, rounding the final corner. The last ring was a few hundred meters away, shining magnificently in the sun. Even though the Phantom Dragon had the shadow of her past looming over her, nothing could stop the adrenalin rush surging through her veins- it always felt good to win something. (AN: and now, now kids winning isn't everything! XD) with a few extra powerful wing beats they passed smoothly through the ring, cheering at the top of their lungs.

"TAKE THAT! THAT'S WHAT I CALL GIRL POWER MY FRIENDS!"

"WE SHOWED THOSE BOYS! GO NYMPHS!" Trixi through her hands in the air, doing some form of a victory dance. "THEY ARE SO MY FAVE MAGICAL CREATURE!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "After dragons of course."

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

From the other side of the mountain Jake, Spud, Nerk and Fu could hear the girls cheers. They began to fly slowly and mournfully, grumbling to themselves.

"I can't believe we were beaten by a couple of _girls_!" Nerk exclaimed, still scratching.

"Nasty nymphs…" Jake murmured with a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Just they wait till I can break a can of whoop-ass on them…just they wait…"

"The race isn't over yet," Spud reminded them pointedly. "Who ever loses out of us two will have to- AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the two dragons accelerated, forgetting the nymph bites and their riders completely. Both had plans _not _to be racing around the island naked like a couple of mad chickens in front of the others.

"Not this time Nerk!!!" Jake bravely cut in front of his competitor moving from side to side, blocking every way that Nerk could use to find his way to first place. With the world flying past them they didn't notice the blocked entrance to Mt Draco, but flew straight past it 100 miles an hour.

"Jake!" Spud cried, clutching desperately at the dragon's green spine plates. "I'm slipping!" Jake could feel Spud's weight sliding down to his tail, slipping further and further. He stopped wavering from side to side, giving Spud the change to regain his position and for Nerk to draw up with him. Now they were neck and neck, the only lead difference a nose. If either tied to accelerate, so would the other. If either wanted to turn, so would the other. They were locked in a fierce battle; a battle to save their dignity and pride. They rounded the corner sharply, still even. The ring was drawing nearer and nearer…but this time Nerk wasn't going to move, and neither was Jake. They were flying too fast to stop, too concentrated on coming second to listen to their riders, too _stupid_ to realize what was about to happen….

_**BANG!!!**_

"ARGH!"

"CRICKEY!!!"

"HE-GOO-GOO-GOO! THAT'S GONNA HURT TOMORROW! NO WAIT- IT HURTS NOW!!! OW!!!"

"STAY STILL! I NEED TO FIND MY SPLEEN!"

The two dragons- along with their riders had become stuck in the ring. Neither had moved, so they both ploughed through (well, they got half way through) it. Trying to worm their way out, Jake and Nerk felt the sides of the ring cutting into their scales and flesh, burning and causing the nymphs bits to become inflamed and awfully itchy. The two girls were watching, in a fit of hysterical laughter.

_Well, at least they're friends…_Jake thought moodily.

"Are you two gonna help us or not?!" he asked hotly.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

It took nearly ten minutes to dislodge the two dragons (after resorting to some butter Fu have stored in his wrinkles and some sphinx hair). Spud and Fu had escaped easily (and _relatively_ unharmed), sliding down the dragon's tails, glad to be back on land. Everybody swore they saw Fu Dog kiss the ground, but he defensively dismissed that idea for: 'tripping and falling'. COUGH COUGH!!!

After Jake and Nerk had recovered (Alex had some handy little potions in her denim short pocket), they began to feel a tugging sensation.

_Tug…tug…_ It was small at first, but very soon it grew to a point were Nerk began slapping air; trying to beat the feeling away. _TUG. TUG!_

"Ugh! What is it?! It's not going away!" Spud cried. "I think I've got a disease!!! Quick!!! Every one keep away from me!!!! OH NO! JAKE! IT'S GOT YOU TO!!! AND NERK!!! OH, WHAT HAVE I UNLEACHED UPON YOU??!!!"

"Calm down drama boy," Fu snapped. "It's just a part of the Promise Maker's magic."

"Oh, heh heh…oops."

Jake looked highly confused, not to mention weird by the way he was jumping around trying to avoid the magic. "But, me and Nerk tied. We both came second, so there's no loser." Shaking his head from side to side, Fu drew out the Promise Maker. It had changed from jet-black to shining gold, and was making a sweet humming sound.

"Coz you tied, I guess you_ both_ lost. Here," he placed a small white piece of cloth in the all three teenage boys hands. "I've got some towels; you're gonna need one."

"But- say what?!" Jake stared at Fu, utterly bewildered. _I should have expected this… _"I thought it was a joke!"_ Ok, maybe I was a _little to _confident I wasn't gonna lose… _"I gotta strip in front of Trixi and Alex?! NO WAY!" Fu merely shrugged.

"You'll end up doing it anyway. Maybe even in the middle of New York if you don't do it now." Jake looked over self-consciously to the girls (who had been laughing the whole time) and groaned. Behind him Spud and Nerk did the same.

_TUG!!! TUG!!! TUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ The tugging was growing unbearable now, and it was physically pulling them around.

"Fine…let's get this over with…"

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

The three boys stood behind a bush, faces burning red and towels wrapped firmly around their waists.

"There is no justice…" Nerk murmured, face as red as his hair. Spud just stood there with an 'I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this-I-must-have-been-F'n-crazy-to-agree-to-this' look on his face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I must have been F'n crazy to agree to this…" Jake said staring into the sky, trying to keep his mind from the task ahead. _Just drop it, and RUN! _He told himself for the umpteenth time. _Drop and run…drop and run…_

"Havin' fun Jakey?" Trixi called teasingly, thumping a hysterical Alex on the back.

"Oh, yeah!" he said sarcastically. "Great time! I've always wanted to run around nude in front of my friends and a talking shar pei!!!" Alex's laughter grew louder.

"That's good then!" Trixi stood up, half dragging her new friend with her. "Come on A Girl! We gotta get front row seats to this!"

Growling in embarrassment, Jake rearranged his towel. His fingers felt like rubber, his whole hand was shaking as he fumbled with the knot gingerly.

"Ok!" Fu called, beaming from ear to ear. "You guys ready?"

_TUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _The three boys lurched forward.

"Yes...hold up!" Jake exclaimed. "Why aren't _you_ here, hu? You made that promise-thingy as well!"

"Well," Fu said smugly. "I don't wear clothes, so it's kinda hard to run naked." Nerk and Spud's mouths wagged open and closed, like fish out of water.

"Wha-?!?! So you knew you wouldn't have to run!!!" accused Jake. "You didn't care if we won or lost!!!" Nodding, Fu raised his voice.

"ONE! TWO! THEE…GO!!!"

With one giant tug, the boys leapt out of the bush, whipped off the towels and ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. All their clothes were on the other side of the island, so if they wanted them they had to go get 'em. Jake's face burned with shame as he ran past Trixi and Alex (who could barely support themselves from laughing so much). Behind him Nerk was bolting at full speed, trying to keep to shadows wherever possible. But Spud was strolling along, taking in all the sights. He didn't even blush as he past the girls; but gave them a wave.

"This could be worse!" Spud called. "Your Gramps could be he-"

"AIYAH!!!!!! JACOB LUKE LONG!!!!! AURTHUR P. SPUDINSKI!!!!! FRAN NERK!!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS???!!!!"

"GRAMPS??!!!" Jake (along with Nerk and Spud) jumped behind the nearest bush, faces fully red. "I thought you were with the Dragon Councill!"

"He is…" hardly believing their rotten luck, Jake finally noticed the three remaining councillors standing primly behind Loa Shi; looks of amusement on their faces.

"Yo, um….this is awkward…" Jake ducked lower into the bush, trying to avoid this grandpa's glare, the girl's laughter and the councillor's smiles. "These amulet thingies better be worth this…"

END CHAPTER 4

Ah yes smug look on face, I had _fun_ writing this!!! LOL! Just had to do this chappie, what use would it be if I just made them meet?! NO FUN! Sorry if anyone thinks I'm sick-minded, have issues or need to get a life- COZ UR RITE!!! Oh, this was fun!!!!

A.H (ME 13!!! YAY!!!!!)


	5. Discoveries

Yo, hello, my name is Joe (not really). I like to play on the piano. Sorry dude- for being so crude, but I reckon Jake looks wicked in the nude!!! LOL! You gotta read the last chappie to get that!!! So, over that now…we're gonna get to the real juicy stuff soon!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!

Chapter 5: Discoveries

Jake couldn't look anyone who had been on Mt Draco in the eye for the next week. Every time Trixi bought up the subject, he dashed off for a 'toilet break 'or 'dragon businesses'. Now that Alex and Trixi were BBF's (AN: or as 89 would say: BFF forever) there was no tensity between the group of four. Because Alex didn't go to school ("You are so lucky! What??!! You _want_ to go to school??!! You're crazier than Spud! And _that's_ saying something.") She was spared the torture of Rotwood. He seemed extra rash and desperate to expose Jake before the term ended. He was pulling the most obvious traps on Jake. I mean- how hard is it to miss a huge, black van following you after school with the driver swearing loudly in German whenever you turned down an alleyway?

Surprisingly, Alex knew how to skate; so everyday they would meet her at the local skate park, skate until the last second before they dashed off to the Shop for Dragon Training or a mission. Since Alex didn't exactly need the training, she mainly battled against Jake (which gave both of them a work out) while Gramps sat exhausted in his armchair. Now that the Huntsclan had been gone for sometime, Chang was still on the run with Bananas B and there was no news about the Dark Dagon or the Amulets- things were pretty quiet (beside the occasional hobgoblin or troll) in New York.

It was a sunny Saturday morning, with Jake, Trixi and Spud cooped up inside their homes poring over books for their end-of-year exams. Rotwood had hinted during Mythology Class if anyone failed any of their tests it would result in an extra year in Middle School; or even…SUMMER SCHOOL! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Truly puzzled why you needed to prove you were capable of even more homework than before, Alex was spending her day in Central Park. She sat in a small tree, playing her home-made guitar for passers-by. Some tossed a coin or two, some walked past without even looking up and others gathered around to have a turn. Either way, in her mind it was much nicer in the park than anywhere else in the city. Where ever you went it was cars, cars, cars. People, people, people. After hiding herself for ten years straight, mixing with so many humans wasn't exactly easy. Kids at the skate park were fine, but adults in crisp suits and agitated expressions weren't. Strumming a few last notes gracefully, Alex began packing her guitar and counting her earnings.

"Wow!" she exclaimed not noticing the tall, balding man next to her. "Fifty dollars! In one day! Wait to Jake hears this!"

"Zat is quiet a lot for one so young," Alex turned to see the German professor who had been stalking them leaning over her shoulder, monocle dangling around his neck. _What did the others say his name was…? Rockdood? No! Rotwood, that's it! _The professor smartly straightened his back, and continued talking. "I'm sure Mr Long would be much pleased." Hardly daring to breathe, Alex strapped her guitar into its leather case.

"I'm sorry," she said in a polite voice, although really wanted to blast a ball of fire in his sneering face. "But I do not talk to strangers." _Especially one who follow my friends like a lost lamb. _

"Very well then," Rotwood also put on a polite voice, but Alex could hear a slight tinge of annoyance in its midst. _If you want info dude, you're not getting it here. _"I am Principal and Professor Hans Rotwood, renounced reacher of Mythology."

"Really?" Alex asked slyly. "Never heard of you…" Trying to conceal a glare, Rotwood _kindly_ asked:

"And you are…?"

"Darke. Alex Darke." (In a James Bond tone, just to piss him off). "I'm sorry, but I have agreed to meet friends soon." She lied, knowing Jake and the other would still be studying late into the night. "It had been a…_pleasure_…talking to you Mr-"

"PROFESSOR!"

"_Professor_ Rotwood. Good day." Briskly and professionally, Alex stood with guitar case in hand and strolled off. But the Professor was desperate; he had seen this girl- the one with peculiar eyes- with the dragon boy.

"You are new here, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, I moved here from…" _Think! Think! _She told herself frantically._ Anywhere! Ok, how about my first home… _"Australia."

"And are you an exchange student?"

"No. I just moved."

"Excellent…" Rotwood muttered in an undertone. "Then are you currently attending school?" he asked slyly. Alex stopped dead in her tracks, breathing uneasily. _Oh crap! If I say yes, he'll ask me where I go. If I say no, he'll try to get me to his school! That wouldn't be so bad…would it? I've always wanted to go to school, _but_ his guy is dangerous. _

"I would prefer to keep that information to myself, if you do not mind Professor. Although I know your name, I still don't know you. I do not release such information to strangers." She began walking once more, only faster. _Stupid girl!!! _Rotwood thought angrily. _Just give me some information! Let it slip! I've seen you sneaking around with Mr Long and his little band of followers! You seem so confident, now what's you're weak spot…?_ Deciding to throw caution into the winds, he grasped the girls are tightly and pulled her into a near by bush.

"I know what little mister Long is hiding, girl…" he whispered venomously. "And I am sure you do to…" Alex glared.

"And what if I do?"

"Then you will know Mr Long's…_condition_…is very rare within most humans now days, and I have no intention of letting his _condition_ go unnoticed…"

"Hmm, that's funny. It's seems to be _unnoticed _to me. Or is just an American thing that everyone is deaf, dumb, blind _and _stupid?" It was Rotwood's turn to glare. He stared right in the girls eyes, trying to break through the barrier of her awareness. But he noticed something else in there to…her eyes were so deep, with the smallest yellow touch…the gold almost seemed unnatural…then something struck the professor's mind. Those eyes were so similar to the very boy who he was trying to expose- the unusual colour, the slight almond shape, the look of deep thought…

"You're one to…" he whispered, hardly believing what he had just said. "You're a dragon!" Panic filled the girls face, mixed with a look of shock. _How did he-?!_

"NO!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. Rotwood let go in bewilderment; he hadn't even done anything yet!!! But when he heard Alex's next words, Rotwood realised what she was trying to accomplish… "LET GO OF ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR CAR!!! LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!!!!" In front of the bushes, people began to congregate.

"What's going on?!" asked a tall police officer. Stumbling dramatically and convincingly, Alex tumbled out of the bushes.

"PERVERT!!! HE WANTS TO TAKE ME!!!! HE WOULDN'T LET GO!!!!" without hesitation, the police officer along with some strong looking men charged into the bushes, grasping a struggling Rotwood by the scruff of his neck.

"THAT'S HIM!!!" Alex cried, in the arms of a motherly lady who was stroking the teens brown hair soothingly. "THAT'S THE PERVERT!!!"

"No!" Rotwood protested, watching Alex 'cry' in the ladies arms. He had to admit, that girl was good. "She's faking it!!! She's a drag-"

"I'm placing you under arrest for attempted child snatching!" the police man barked, cuffing the professor crudely. But Rotwood continued to struggle; a dragon! A DRAGON WAS RIGHT THERE (and it was a _girl_ dragon too!) IN HIS GRASP!!!! And he didn't even realise it till to late!

"NO!!! NO!!!" Rotwood screamed as he was dragged away to the police van. Still fake sobbing into the lady, Alex peered past the ladies head to see Rotwood being thrown into the van, with him screaming all the way. Seeing him pressed against the bars staring at her, Alex gave a wave just before the van drove off to the station.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

"Jakeroo! Time for dinneroo!" called Jake's father Jonathan from the family kitchen. He serving out his famous chicken curry, humming a small tune from an 80's band of which the name he had long forgotten.

"Yo Dad!" called Jake from the staircase. "Can't I have dinner later? I've still gotta study!!!"

"Now, now Jakers." Jon laughed. "You can't work on an empty stomach can you?"

"Not when you're serving dinner I can't…" Jake mumbled gloomily, stepping down the stairs slowly. It had been a long day of studying; book after book after book (And Jake swore he had forgotten half the information already).

"Where's mum and Haley?" he asked, pulling up a chair. Giving his son a plate, Jon smiled.

"Still out shopping. Someone keeps using all the pepper…" Jake grinned guiltily behind his dad's back. He had been using the supper-hot pepper his parents bought to boost his fire-power; and it had worked to a charm (the hobgoblins still had the marks). Wishing he could tell his father why there was no pepper left, Jake retreated to eating his curry in silence. It killed Jake inside that his father wasn't aware of his magical family, and the fact he had to keep it a secret all the time. He wished just once he could tell his dad: 'I just kicked some krylock booty somethin' bad!' and get a: 'Good on you son! That's my boy!' in return. Knowing the day wouldn't come any time soon, Jake hung his head. _I wish mum had just told him already…if Trixi and Spud could handle it, so can dad…_

"Oop! Time for the news!" Jon chimed bubbly. As the screen flickered to life, a dodgy trumpet solo introduced the news crew.

"Hello, I'm Nadia News." Said a professional looking lady with blonde hair and green eyes. "With my co-host Bob Breakthru. We are Evening News."

"First up tonight-" Bob began shuffling some papers. "'Teen Snatching In Central Park'." Behind him, the little screen for images brightened to reveal a police van driving away.

"Now Jake," Jon began seriously, turning to his son. "This is why I don't approve of you going out at night. I just hope the poor child is alright."

"Today at Central Park, there was an attempted kidnapping committed by a man named 'Hans Rotwood'." Jake had been drinking a glass of water just before the announcement, but spat it all over the kitchen in surprise. _Rotwood?!?! _

"Jake, isn't that your principal?" Jon asked curiously. Nodding furiously, Jake bounded into the living room to the TV.

"Yes! But why would Rotwood…?"

"I always knew that man was crooked!" his dad cried triumphantly. "He was the one who desecrated that statue of Millard Fillmore at the Fillmore Fest!"

"Shh!!!" Jake said impatiently. "Dad! I want to see who had tried to nap!" Turning his attention back to the TV screen, Jon listened to Bob's report.

"Mr Rotwood- current principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School was arrested today for attempting to kidnap 14 year old Alex Darke." Jake did a double take.

"Alex???!!! What the f- I mean! Umm…fudge?"

"Do you know her?" Jon asked, giving Jake a stern glance. Nodding hard once again, Jake watched intently. There were images of Rotwood, thrashing around in his cuffs; and of Alex recounting what had happened. (Jake noticed she was fumbling with the edge of her t-shirt for most of the time, which he already knew was something she did when she was lying) _Why would Rotwood go for-? Oh! He must have seen her hangin' with me! Well, he picked the wrong girl to mess with. _Jake smiled to himself._ Poor Rotty; I'm surprised he can still stand, let alone kick and scream._

"This poor, innocent, kidnap victim will be traumatised for the rest of her life-and all because of a sick-minded man named Hans Rotwood. Miss Darke was safely escorted to her parent's house after the incident." Bob concluded. "Next we have "Strange Finger Positions- Life After Arthritis.'" Deciding that the next report wasn't worth watching, Jake returned to the kitchen. _'Escorted back to her parent's house'? As far as I gather she doesn't _have_ any parents. And if she does they're long gone…I'll ask her tomorrow. _

"Well," Jon entered to room looking slightly anxious- just _maybe_ because his son's principal kept raving on about magical creatures, had danced in a Hawaiian skirt in front of him in a parent meeting, mooned a statue of a former president and now was being arrested for kidnapping one of Jake's friends. Just _maybe_.

"I'm glad your little friend is ok. Maybe she could come around for dinner one night? Keep her mind off that awful man."

"Don't worry Dad," Jake said smiling. "There's _plenty_ in New York to keep your mind off stuff like that."

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

"Sure I'll come!" Alex exclaimed when Jake asked the next day at the skate park. Not many of the skaters watched the Evening News, so they were generally left on their own to skate.

"But be _careful_." Trixi warned, strapping on her helmet. "Jakey's dad doesn't exactly know about the whole 'saving the magical world everyday' thang."

"Can we come to?" Spud begged, giving the puppy dog eyes. "Please…"

"Sure! Mum and Dad wont mind! Oh, Alex they want to meet your parents." He added offhandedly. Alex's face grew stony, like every time her past was mentioned.

"Oh…that's a problem, I kinda don't have any…"

"Oh, umm…sorry…." Jake said awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"What happened?" Spud asked tactlessly. Trixi elbowed him in the ribs, hissing: "What kind of a question is that?!?!"

"No Trix, it's fine…" Alex said as casually as possible. "They were…" she swallowed hard, trying not to speak to fast. "Killed by the Dark Dragon when I was four…" A heavy silence fell on the group, pushing down on them. Jake's stomach was being clawed at by guilt; only last year he faced the Dark Dragon, and he had survived. As far as he knew, the only other person who had survived the Dark Dragon was his own Grandpa in Hong Kong 30 years ago.

"Yo, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have mentioned it." Jake mumbled apologetically. Alex shook her head, now smiling.

"Never mind. So? Who wants their butt kicked by 'poor, innocent kidnapped victim; who will be traumatised for the rest of her life' hu?"

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Dark Fury

Hello peoples! Whatz up??!! Ok, REALLY soon the juicy stuff is comin'! So hang tight and enjoy the ride!!! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE REVIEW! I like to hear your opinions (even if you say stuff like: 'I hate this story.' Or 'You've got way to much time on your hands…'). Enjoy chappie 6…

Chapter 6: Dark Fury

The Dark Dragon sat in his regal throne, in a secret cavern deep below the Earth's surface. Lava ran over the walls, providing warmth for its guests. The Dark One's tail lashed around impatiently, almost swiping the monkey in a yellow track suite into a pool of the bubbling lava.

"Yo Darky D!" Bananas cried, dusting himself off. "When are we going to leave this God forsaken hell hole?" The Dark Dragon raised himself mightily, spreading his wings wide and menacingly.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY PLANS? YOU DARE DEFY THE DARK DRAGON?" he roared showing long, sharp, white fangs dripping with coal back poison. Bananas quivered with fright, backing as far as possible into a lava-free wall. Ever since he had ditched the American Dragon for Chang, things had taken a turn for the worst. The Dark Dragon scared him witless; with his shining black scales, over-bearing teeth, and especially his poison yellow eyes- full of terrible secrets and dark knowledge from many centuries ago.

"No, no master!" the monkey cried desperately. "I just want to know when your flawless plan will take action! That's all!!!" Glaring down at the pitiful creature pressed against the wall, the Dark Dragon backed down into his gem incrusted throne.

"Soon enough…where is Chang?" he barked. Scrambling to his feet, Bananas replied:

"Gathering knowledge. So far one amulet has been recovered by the Australian Dragon- the Opal. We're still unsure about the o-"

"Master! Master!!!" a maroon dragon holding a glowing staff flew into the underground lair, surrounded by an escort of Shadow Demons and landed in front of the Dark Dragon's clawed feet.

"Yes, Chang?" he asked in a bored voice; how many times had he heard that tone of voice, only for it to be a false alarm?

"Master! Turn on the TV!"

"Yo, Changy Chang-" Bananas said, now much more confident; Chang didn't scare him. "We don't _have_ a TV. (Another reason to get outta here…)"

"We need no technology, monkey." The Dark One barked impatiently. With one swipe of his powerful arm, a large silver basin appeared, with its contents swirling around neither air nor liquid (AN: This is _not_, I repeat; _not_ a pensive!).

"I never knew we had one of these!" Bananas burst indignantly. "I've missed at least five episodes of Grey's Anatomy because of this place!!!" Completely ignoring the agitated monkey, the Dark Dragon casually swirled around the shimmering contents. Vague images appeared, most of separate TV channels but others of certain people the Dark One wished to keep tab of.

"Which channel?"

"6! Be fast Dark One!!!" Finding the appropriate channel, the vague images began to grow clearer and clearer. Next came the sound, at first rather sore on the ears- but it soon tuned to recognisable words. Bending over to get a better look Bananas was surprised to see two news reporters sitting at a desk.

"The news?" he asked blankly.

"Hello, I'm Nadia News." Said a professional looking lady with blonde hair and green eyes. "With my co-host Bob Breakthru. We are Evening News."

"First up tonight-" Bob began shuffling some papers. "'Teen Snatching In Central Park'." Behind him, the little screen for images brightened to reveal a police van driving away.

"Ahhhh good, I love watching the humans fight each other for trivial reasons." The Dark Dragon purred contently. But Chang was still watching, rigid as a stone.

"Today at Central Park, there was an attempted kidnapping committed by a man named 'Hans Rotwood'. Mr Rotwood- current principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School was arrested today for attempting to kidnap 14 year old Alex Darke." The Dark Dragon stared at the tall girl on the screen, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Anger and hatred was building up within his veins, blocking all sound and feeling around him. Bananas and Chang took a few steps back, glancing at their master warily. His shoulders hunched, steam gushed through his flaring nostrils then- the Dark One threw his head back and roared. The sound was so piercing, so loud, and so full of hatred that the two servants covered their ears- but it did not block the sound…it kept ringing in their ears, and they wondered if it was ever going to stop.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

_Ding-Dong! _

"I'll get it!" Haley chimed happily, racing towards the door. It was Monday evening, with the Long household teeming with guests. Already at the dinner was Spud with his two parents, Trixi with her mother and the Longs. They were expecting one more family, the Darkes (Jake had left out the part that Alex was parentless).

Haley swung open the door, putting on a welcoming smile. But only a tall girl of 14 or so stood in front of her, holding a bugling packet of marshmallows.

"Hi!" the girl said to Haley, giving a cheery smile. "I'm Alex, you must be Haley! Jake's told me all about you!" _Even if most of it was moaning because she keeps upstaging him…but anyway. _Opening the door a little wider, Haley returned Alex's smile. _Jake said she's a dragon to!_ She thought in excitement. _At least she isn't as cocky as Jake. _

"Come in! Mum and dad are waiting for you! Do you want me to show you Jake's room? I can show you his teddy bear collection! Mr Tinkle is his favourite." She whispered.

"IS NOT!" Jake bounded down the stairs, glaring at Haley venomously with Trixi and Spud hot on his heels. "Hey Alex, whatz up? (Don't listen to Haley, she's delusional! She's had sugar!)"

"Come on Jake," Haley said earnestly. "You can show her Mr Tinkle! He's been stuck in your cupboard for years!" Behind the arguing siblings, Alex saw a tall man with horn-rimmed glasses and a good-natured face peer through the kitchen door.

"What wrong with Mr Tinkle?" he asked, before spotting the dark-haired girl standing next to Haley, amused smile on her face. "Oh! Hello! You must be Alex! Welcome to the Long household!" _He seems really nice, _she thought as Jon showed her around the house._ I wonder why no ones told him about the fact his kids are dragons…_

"Are your parents around?" Jon asked casually.

"Err…" giving Jake a pleading glance, she tried to cook up a little cover story. But it was hard…not because of the fact her parents were dead, but because she would be lying to the kind man who was standing in front of her. "They had to…go on a business trip, to err…Japan! They're really sorry they couldn't come; duty calls!" she laughed nervously, but Jon didn't seem suspicious or angry (Jake and the others gave sighs of relief).

Very soon there was a lovely smell of shimmering soup, roasted chicken, fresh bread rolls and homemade ice cream lingering in the air. Everyone sat around the table, talking, joking and laughing at the top of their voices. Something was stirring in Alex's chest; it was a wonderful warm feeling, filling the hole that had been empty for so long. It was a feeling of true contentment, a feeling of fitting in- a feeling as if she were a part of a family. It made her feel light as a feather, more joyous than she had been in ten full years.

The food was wonderful, the best Alex had for some time. Most of the time she either caught her own food, picked plants for her medicines or occasionally nicked a loaf of bread or two when the baker was looking away (transportation powers were extremely useful in situations like that).

After the plates were cleared, the grown-ups migrated into the living room while the teens (plus Haley) moved into Jake's messy room. Stepping gingery past clothes, CDs and unidentified objects the group of five sat on Jake's bed- the only part of his room that you could recognise. Pushing a spare red jacket of his squishy pillow, Jake opened the marshmallows Alex had bought with her.

"How are we gonna toast these? We can't have a fire in here!" Spud said in confusion. Rolling his eyes, Jake pulled out a handful of pencils, stuck the marshmallow on one of the ends and gently blew some dragon fire over it. With perfect timing, he withdrew the fire, leaving a perfectly toasted marshmallow.

"How about that, hu Spud?" Face burning, Spud grabbed a pencil.

It wasn't to long before the dragons had a system going to toast the mallows evenly. Jake was easily the best cook, with Haley's fire varying in heat randomly and Alex's white-hot fire just too intense for the mallows to take more than a few seconds. After half of the packet had disappeared and the kids were full of sugar, they decided to tell camp stories: Spud _insisted_ on going first...

"And that…" he concluded dramatically. "Is how carrots will take over the universe…" Laughing loudly, the kids appointed Alex to the next story telling.

"Really?" she asked. "Let me think…Oh! I got a good one! Ok, here it goes…" taking a deep breath, Alex conjured a fistful of fire. It sat in her hand without burning, it's flickering almost hypnotic.

"Once- long, long ago…" she began, and the flames clasped in her hand flickered extra bright, forming a fire-dragon. It flew across her palm, a perfect mini model. "When dragons ruled the skies, mermaids the water, trees the earth and all the other magical creatures ran free and in harmony, there were no humans. The continents of the world were connected, leaving the magical creatures to roam as far as they pleased. Then one day…" the fire changed, this time into a human.

"The humans came- no one was sure why or how, but they did. The dragons (general rulers of the magical world) were willing to accept the humans, but the rest of the community weren't so sure of the weird, tall, beardless leprechaun-like creatures. Refusing to listen to the others, the dragons gave the humans their blessing. It was a fatal mistake, although it took many centuries for this to show. Very soon the human race began to expand, forcing the magical creatures to more volatile places to live. Most humans had nothing against the dragons, but there was a wide band of humans who believed _they _owned the Earth…Then the word started to get around- a mutiny against the very creatures that had taken them in." Trixi and Spud hung their heads in shame.

"Very few humans decided against the action, most of which were good friends to the dragons." The two teens smiled at each other, knowing that would have been them.

"They were granted magical powers by the dragons, in return for their friendship (they were the first witches and wizards). But the other humans ruthlessly planned their mutiny. Their goal was to destroy the leader of the dragons: Althazor. His scales shone like the sun, his eyes glowed the same warmth and all dragons looked up to him. In fact- it was he who convinced the other magical creatures to let the humans join them. One night, while Althazor was sleeping- a small, but determined band of humans charged into the dragon's temple and slayed the Golden Dragon." The others gasped as the small, white flame separated into many humans and a dragon, fighting savagely.

"It was a bloody battle, but the humans overpowered him after time. As soon as the blade pieced the dragon's heart, the humans felt a pain all through their bodies… Magically, red glowing marks of the Golden Dragon appeared on their bodies: on their wrist, legs, and faces- everywhere. Staring disbelievingly at these marks, the traitors dubbed themselves as-"

"The Huntsclan." Jake whispered, watching the flames flicker and die.

"Yes, how did you know?" Alex asked curiously, losing the story-teller voice.

"Never mind, I'll explain later. Keep going…"

"If you say so…" she reapplied the mysterious tone. "Well, very soon the Huntsclan began to boast about their first killing. Humans around the world began to join them, slaying dragon after dragon…as the dragons became less and less frequent, the humans took over. They completely forced out the magical creatures, with most of them hiding underground or in separate dimensions- but the dragons remained, wanting to make up for their terrible mistake. They continued to try to accept the humans, trying to make them their friends once again…but there was one dragon that did not join their efforts. His name was Alotex, son of Althazor. Alotex, like his slain father, was a Gold Dragon…but after his father's death, Alotex began to brood. Darkness began to spread through his veins, revenge and hate overpowered him and there was only one dark goal in his mind: revenge for his father- by destroying all humans. Within a year of planning against the humans, Alotex was no longer a Golden Dragon- but the first Dark Dragon. All love, compassion and peace had been drained from his golden features, leaving him as black as his heart towards humans." Jake, Haley, Spud and Trixi sat rigid, hardly breathing, mesmerised by the story.

"As his power grew, along with his hatred- he offered the remaining dragons a place by his side; but not a single dragon stood by him. That was too much for Alotex- in his eyes, all the other dragons were traitors as much as the humans. Driven by his darkness, Alotex attacked both dragons and humans- with few survivors. The handful of dragons left could do nothing to stop both the Huntsclan and the new Dark Dragon, but they still insisted on remaining." Jake shook his head, knowing most dragons- like their ancestors- could be extremely stubborn; especially when it came to trusting people. They saw the good side in everyone (except the odd person who they despised beyond measure eg, Rotwood) and were willing to trust them.

"Then- the dragon's human friends, new witches and wizards convinced the dragons onto a deep sleep within the mountains; but not before they gave them a special gift…the dragons were told the gift would come into effect when they re-awoke, when the world had hopefully forgotten its rebellion and once again humans and magical creatures would live in harmony. Hundreds and thousands of centuries later, the dragons awoke to find their world dramatically changed…the continents were separated, humans had long forgotten the magical creatures and the few that _did_ were either new Huntsclan members awaiting the dragons return, or relations of witches and wizards, hoping their ancestors gift would save the dragons. They immerged from the mountains, full of new hope- only to find the humans attacking them once again. False, deceiving stories were created by the Huntsclan about dragons kidnapping princesses, terrorising innocent villages and the usual stuff to frighten humans. It worked- too well. Soon knights were on the search for dragons, to prove themselves worthy to kings and queens. But they did not _find_ the dragons…for their gift had been activated- the gift of a human form. It worked perfectly, the dragons mingled with the humans, concealing their true identities. While the dragons were safe within the very arms of their traitors, the Dark Dragon refused to give up his mission. He too had a human form, although Alotex almost never used it- and no one ever saw it. But like all living things, he could not live forever. Eventually he passed on; but not before appointing a new Dark Dragon. No one knows _how _the next Dark Dragon was chosen, only that each was more powerful and determined than the last…but the other dragons continued to live in hiding; hoping one day, they could show themselves to the world once more…"

"Bravo!!!" the kids swung around in panic to see Jon standing in the door way, clapping furiously. Jake's heart seemed to stop beating, and his breath was held fast.

"What a _wonderful_ story!" Jon continued clapping, not noticing the terrified look on the kids faces. "You my girl are a _brilliant _story teller! It almost seemed real! What an imagination!" he turned a heel and left, smiling broadly.

The teenagers and Haley sat staring disbelievingly at the empty door way.

"He just heard over half of dragon vs. human history." Alex said in blank disbelief. "And he's _still_ completely oblivious to it all…"

"Well, that's dad for ya." Jake said, giving a small, relived smile. "Now my turn…"

END CHAPTER 6

Next chappie gonna be BIG!!!! HOLD ON TIGHT PEEPS!!!!!!!!!

AH


	7. Symbol of Truth

Sup. Gonna make this a short AN…Ok, first some shout outs: Afrodraco (my friend from Oz) you're in this chappie! Hope I didn't do to bad of a job on your character! To everyone: I can't remember the African Councillor's name, so I made one up instead. If someone could tell me the real name it would be much appreciated! Ok, NOW to the story…

Chapter 7: Symbol of Truth

After everyone had gone home with full stomachs and broad smiles, Jake retreated into his war-field of a room. The magical, spell-binding story his dragon friend had told was buzzing around in Jake's hazy head. For some reason, a deep voice kept ringing in his ears; but in words he couldn't remember the words…

"'_Humans took the world from us'_…" he remembered, repeating the Dark Dragon's words. "'_I am reclaiming what is truly ours'_…So _that's_ what he meant…" Even though the Dark Dragon was his sworn enemy, Jake couldn't help but feel a prang of pity for him. The Dark Dragon may have once led a normal (normal by dragon standards anyway) life, only to have it snatched away by darkness and hate. For one reason or another, Jake sort of couldn't blame him…after all, if Alex's story was true: the knowledge from the earlier Dark Dragons pasted to the next, giving memories of times long ago…memorises of Althazor's death even. But then something else tugged at his mind- how did Alex even _know_ the story? Gramps had never told him anything about dragon vs. human wars; but then again Gramps hadn't been telling him much lately…

_Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo. Doo-be-doo-doo-de-doo. _

Unsurprised Gramps or Fu would be calling this late at night, Jake causally flipped open his phone.

"Yo, AmDrag in the hiz-house."

"Young Dragon." came Gramps voice, sounding crackly from bad reception. "Councill member Kulun and his daughter the African Dragon have arrived just moments ago with the Sapphire Amulet."

"Yo G, that's great! I'll be right ov-"

"That's not all," Lao Shi's voice became sober. "They were attacked by Chang on the way from Africa; luckily they escaped before the Dark Dragon could arrive…but we need you to come around fast as possible, and _be careful_. If possible bring Alex with you, there is safety in numbers…No doubt Chang will be in New York at this very moment, along with the Dark Dragon. _You must be careful_." He repeated before hanging up. Staring indignantly at the speakers, Jake leapt of his bed grumbling. _Great, _he thought sarcastically. _I've got Chang on my back again, but this time with the Dark Dragon thrown into the deal…great…_

"Better call PhanDrag." he mumbled punching in the numbers. _Beep, beep…beep, beep…beep, beep… _the ringing continued in such a pattern for another minute or so.

"Hello," came a recorded message. "You have reached Alex's mobile. Sorry, but I can't come to the phone right now; leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP." Annoyed- but not overly surprised that Alex was still getting the hang of her new mobile, Jake left a hasty message.

"Holla at ya later." He finished. Once again stepping gingerly past his possessions, Jake threw open his large window. A small, warm breeze brushed through his hair and face, lifting his spirits slightly. The summer breeze reminded him of the approaching holidays, when he would be free of Rotwood with his false mythology classes and be visiting Hong Kong for the first time.

"Hong Kong?!" he had exclaimed when his father announced the way they'd be spending their holidays. It was the last thing he had suspected- a chance to meet Rose again. Ever since the Homecoming Jake had been torn, thinking he would never see his true love ever again. But now- in a few short weeks- he could finally be reunited with Rose. But for now he had a mission to complete, with or without Huntsgirl.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

By the time Jake reached the Shop, it was around midnight. Usually it would have only took him half the time to fly there, but having to keep to the shadows and peering around every corner cautiously was a big time consumer.

"Sorry I couldn't get here faster-" he gasped, having just sprinted the last 500 meters down the deserted street.

"It is of no matter, American Dragon." Said a unusually tall, dark skinned man in a billowing, sand coloured robe- Councillor Kulun Ismail. Giving a respectful bow (like Gramps had taught him to), Jake noticed a girl around his height and age standing proudly at her father's elbow. Her skin was as dark as her father's, with deep brown- almost black, eyes and large lips. She too was wearing a sand-coloured robe, only obviously fashioned for women. She said something in a confusing language that Jake recognised as Arabic, also giving a small bow.

"I'm sorry American Dragon, but my daughter has not as of yet mastered the English language. 'Please to meet you American Dragon: Jake Long,'" Kulun translated. "'I am the next African Dragon: Rafeif Ismail.'" Nodding to the dark girl, indicating he had received the message, Jake saw a shining blue gem in her heavily scratched hand.

_No doubt that was Chang's work_… he thought angrily. _Nasty, back-stabbing bi-_

"You- look after…" Rafeif managed to say with difficulty, holding out the gem. Taking it gently from the girl's hands, Jake examined the blue jewel with the same delicacy as he did with the Opal.

"Pure sapphire," Kulun remarked, seeing Jake's curious eye. "This amulet is the symbol of truth. If you will hard enough, no one in your presence will be able to lie; or the true identity of a person or thing can be exposed. It is a valuable gem, even by Amulet standards…"

"And something my grandson will take great care of." Gramps said turning proudly to Jake. As a smile appeared on the old man's face, Jake was shocked to see how sick he really looked. If the bags under Loa Shi's eyes were large on Mt Draco, it was nothing compared to now. It didn't help with the face Gramps was pale as a sheet, with the bags of deep blue contrasting greatly.

"Hey Gramps," Jake asked worriedly. He had never seen his Gramps looking so ill. _Why didn't I notice before? He must have been sick for ages to get this bad!_ "Are you ok? You really don't look well-"

"I am fine." Loa Shi barked; but he did not meet Jake's concerned eyes. Councillor Kulun was speaking to his daughter in fast Arabic, apparently giving orders. When he had finished, Kulun- along with Rafeif- strode towards the door, robes billowing royally around their ankles.

"We bid you farewell, Chinese and American Dragons. Now the Sapphire Amulet is safely in your grasp, we shall return to Sudan. Chang will not bother with us anymore," he added, seeing Loa Shi's mouth open in protest. "It is the Amulets she wants for her master, not a couple of dragons. Take care; the _both_ of you…" with great swirls of sand, the two humans were transformed into large cat-like dragons and disappeared into the night.

"They _will_ be ok, won't they G?" Jake asked, fearing if they were attacked it would be his fault. _All the way from the Atlas Mountains? That's in North Africa! They flew all that way and, got attacked by Chang just to give this Amulet to me? But why me…? Any dragon could care for these…but for some reason I am…But why me?_

"They will be safe, Young One. Councillor Kulun speaks the truth; Chang would have lost interest when they arrived here. Now she has a new target: us- or mainly you."

"But why me?" Jake asked out loud, gripping the amulet tightly. It tingled pleasantly under his fingers. "Anyone could look after these…Nerk, Rafeif, you, Sun, even Haley…but _I_ have to…why?" Suddenly, with a small ray of blinding blue light, the Amulet burned furiously in Jake's clasped hand. But Gramps didn't seem to notice

"There is no rea-" the Amulet burned even harder than ever in Jake's hand, and Gramps face changed. It became strained, as if trying to keep words from slipping out. Then Jake remembered Kulun's words: '_If you will hard enough, no one in your presence will be able to lie_'… So Gramps was lying, and the Amulet was changing that…

"There is no- THERE WAS A PROPHECY!" Gramps burst, the magic of the Sapphire to much to withstand. He sighed; not meeting Jake's shocked eyes.

"A prophecy? About…_me_?" Jake had heard of prophecies before; when Oracles made important predictions (usually in riddles) that could affect everything and everyone. Gramps nodded grimly.

"Before you were born, a highly praised Oracle made the prophecy. Only one or two people know the true words to this prophecy…even _I _don't truly know the riddle. Unfortunately, one of the only people who knows the prophecy happens to be the very dragon we are fighting against…The Dark Dragon." Jake's heart leapt into his throat with a mighty lurch. _The Dark Dragon knows my future?! But- but… How?!_

"But what if it's _not_ me?" the distressed teen asked desperately. "What if it's someone else?!"

"That's the thing…you're not the only one mentioned in this prophecy." Gramps said softy, seeing the distress in his grandson's red eyes. "But if my sources are correct, the other in your prophecy has disappeared, or was destroyed long ago …no doubt by the Dark Dragon himself, to ensure it was never fulfilled."

"But _why_?" Jake asked, completely confused. "What does the Dark Dragon have to do with it?"

"Because," Gramps whispered, placing a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder. "The prophecy predicts _you_ will destroy the Dark Dragon- for once and for all."

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

While walking the streets with the full moon shining over head, Jake's head was buzzing with thoughts. _A real prophecy…about me. But I wasn't the only one…there was another…but the Dark Dragon got to them before I could even meet them. But doesn't that mean the prophecy is already worthless? Sigh… _

Jake kicked a stone, sending it spinning into a nearby drain. _Wait to the others hear th- hu? _Jake spun around, swearing he heard a frantic scamper of shuffling feet behind him. Eying every nook and cranny of the street with Dragon Eye, Jake suspiciously turned his back to continue his walk.

Out of the corner of his eye, a large shadow sped past faster than a bullet. There was no mistaking it- Jake was being followed.

"Hello? Alex- that better not be you!" he called, sounding more confident then he felt. Even if he faced magical creatures every day, being stalked in the middle of the night on a deserted street _alone_ was an unnerving experience. But he would put it past Alex Darke to pretend to stalk him, only to turn around and find her (with amused smile on her face) standing right in front of him. But when he turned once again, there was no Alex, only the dark street.

"Hello?" he asked again, fists raised for battle. "ALEX DARKE! IF THAT'S YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!"

"Oh, but little American dragon." Came an evilly amused voice from the dark doorway to Jake's left. "This _is_ funny; and quiet lucky…for me at least." Stepping out of the darkness, Chang stood tall with sceptre in hand and evil grin on face.

"Chang!" Jake spat, already dragoned up and prepared for a fight. "What do you want?" Laughing mirthlessly, Chang took a couple of menacing steps, also forming into her dragon self.

"Two things actually; one you are caring on your person." Jake gripped the Amulet tight. "And another…one of which you will not give up easily…"

"My virginity?" Jake teased. "Coz I'd like to keep that, if you don't mind. No offence, but you're gettin' a bit old don't ya think?" Chang glared furiously, causing the end of her fierce sceptre the flare up dangerously.

"Laugh all you want." Chang spat, now deciding fake-fondness wasn't going to work. "But it is I and my master that will have the last laugh! When you are slain and the world once again belongs to the dragons!"

"He who laughs lasts thinks slowest!" laughing hard, Jake took off into the air with a rush of wind. "You just got _owned_ Chang!" Absolutely furiously furious now, Chang launched herself into the air with a jet of fire (which marginally missed Jake).

"You want to play with words Little Hero?!" she hissed, slashing at the blood-red dragon with extended claws. "Well! How about playing with fire?" She blasted a fire ball bigger than Jake and herself put together, with it rushing faster than wind straight to the American Dragon. So surprised such an old lady could conjure a fire that large and intense, Jake didn't move in time- copping full blow of the burning fire.

"AHGR!" he cried in pain, as the flames licked his body painfully. It burned his wings, causing them to falter then fail completely. He felt himself falling fast, with blackness enveloping around his eyes.

_NO! _He thought furiously. _YOU'RE NOT LOSING TO CHANG AGAIN! _ Gathering all strength he could muster, Jake managed to spread his wings wide enough to steer through the air and land moderately softly on top of a bank building. Jake picked himself up hurriedly, ignoring the shooting pain in his body. _Come on Gramps, Sun, Haley, Alex! Anyone! I can't beat Chang on my own! _He tried to call them, hoping that dragons had some form of mind communication; but Chang was already diving towards him, evil grin spread across her scaly features.

"To much for you Little Hero?" she called savagely, raising her glowing sceptre.

"On the contrary!" he lied, strength and adrenin building up in his body. "Is that all you got?" With a mighty clash of scale-on-scale, Chang crashed into Jake; pinning him down by the shoulders and tail, sending the.

"Oh, Little Hero…"she whispered venomously. "If my master's orders were to have you destroyed you would be dead by now…but he wants _something_- and _someone_ else for now…"

"What do you mean?" Jake demanded. _Who would the Dark Dragon want? He knows the prophecy, and had the Other destroyed…maybe he want Gramps?_

"As your pitiful grandfather has told you, the prophecy created for you is only known by two people- one who is dead, and the Dark One himself-"

"Then you know Gramps doesn't have a clue what it's about! So back off!" he struggled, but in vain.

"It is not your grandfather whom I was referring to Little Hero…"

Out of nowhere, an unseasonal clap of lighting illuminated the sky right above them, splitting the blackness with a roar. Past Chang's bearing face, two golden eyes showed clearly against the shadows. Jake's heart stopped- _The Dark Dragon!_ But the when the owner of the eyes stepped forward with two humans, Jake almost laughed out loud.

"DON'T THINK SO LADY!!!" _Alex! _

"YEAH! GET OFF OUR FRIEND CHANG!" _Spud!_

"NO ONE PICKS ON JAKEY EXEPT FOR ME!" _Trixi!_

Taken completely by surprise, Chang released her grip from Jake's shoulders; giving him the split second to escape. With one powerful swing of her tail, Alex slashed Chang right in the stomach, winding her painfully and knocking her out. Jake slid from under the unconscious form of Chang like a snake, struggling to breathe under the weight.

"How did you guys know I was here?" he asked incredibly. Alex gave a broad smile, apparently happy to have showed up right on cue.

"I really gotta keep that mobile on, hey? Who is this?" she asked, throwing Chang an extremely dirty look. _If looks could kill, old Changy would be six feet under. _Jake told himself in amusement.

"Alex- Chang. Assistant of the Dark Dragon. Chang (if you were awake) - Alex. The kicker of your ass." Spud said formally, as if he were introducing the queen. With narrowed eyes, Alex picked up the maroon sceptre Chang had dropped after being smacked.

"What should we do with her?" she asked, voice cold: Jake knew she was thinking of her parent's death. "Coz if no one's got any objections-"

"NO!" Jake, Trixi and Spud cried in unison. "If she's got info, we'll get that first ok?" _And I don't really want one of my best friends being a murderer; even if the victim is Chang..._ Jake thought, although he didn't voice his opinion. Alex's face was clearing, and recognition took the place of hardness. _She was there to…_a dark voice told her, with a slight sneer. _She helped…and these 'friends' won't even let you avenge the only family you ever knew…_Ignoring the little voice Alex held her head high, showing no emotion.

"You can kick her though." Spud added helpfully, sensing her tensity. With an ecstatic smile, Alex aimed a good hard wack…

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

_It was not your grandfather to whom I was referring…it was not your grandfather to whom I was referring…not your grandfather…_ The words ran through Jake's dreams the next few nights; causing him to toss, turn, and awake sweating heavily more than once.

"Yo Jakey," Trixi said one Friday at school, looking concerned. "Have you been sleepin' ok? The only time I've seen you this tired is after packing all those shelves after the Abimetris deal." Jake picked that the edge of his mythology work. Now that Rotwood had been arrested and sacked from his teaching duties, Sun Park (surprisingly) had become the new principal and mythology teacher. Classes were much more enjoyable now; seeing that Sun actually knew what she was dealing with. For one thing she knew the difference between a nymph and a pixie, being a dragon and all. Because most of the student had never listened to Rotwood intently, they didn't notice the difference between the teacher's lessons.

"Miss Park," Brad called. "I can't figure out if a mermaid is half-fish-half-human or if its half-human-half-fish!" Busting past Jake, Trixi and Spud happily, Sun bent over Brad's page. Watching Sun's back intently, Jake continued to pick his page.

"It's just…Chang said something the other night; it's been bugging me ever since. I stay asleep for more then half and hour before it comes back…" Spud finished his mermaid drawing, holding it up at eyes length to get a better look.

"Maybe I should get Alex to touch it up a bit..." he mumbled, referring to Alex's hidden artistic talent. Just after Chang's attack she had drawn a very detailed illustration of Jake fighting the old-lady-dragon furiously. He had been shocked that someone so uneducated (even if she could do the basics) could draw so well. The contour lines were placed accurately in just the right places, with small sketched details like scales and facial features giving the fighting dragons life-like appearances.

"What did she say?" Spud asked, storing his drawing in his torn backpack.

"Err…something about G." he lied, trying to look convincing.

"Well, it's kinda hard not to notice…" Trixi commented. "He's not exactly lookin' young, is he?"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

_Good, _Jake thought. _The weekend! _

"Don't forget students!" Sun called while the students hitched bags over their shoulders, chatting about their plans for the weekend. "Next week you have your High School Application Tests!" groans from the class. "And graduation is only a week or two away!" cheers from the class.

"Better study hard," Spud warned, striding through the class door. "Even if Rotwood's gone they can still hold us back a year…"

"Outta the way shrimpo!" called Brad, pushing roughly past Jake and his friends while being followed by a group of giggling girls. Jake glare at Brad's retreating back.

"Or three…"

END CHAPTER 7

I'm gonna have to do another chappie or two to finish this section…I try to keep my chapters around 4-6 Word pages long, like the others have been. Poor Gramps; what's wrong with him '(? Was Chang lying about not wanting G O? What happens when the Dark Dragon decides to take action S? DUN DUN DUN!!!! Till next time…

AH


	8. Truth Arises

G'day mates! SCHOOL'S OUT FOR WINTER!!! OH YEAH! TWO WEEKS OF PURE BLISS: NO SCHOOL WORK!!!! WHOOHOO!!! After school on Friday I was completely high on freedom, goin' nuts like it was 1999!!! SCHOOLS OUT FOR TWO WEEKS!! **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! **

Chapter 8: Truth Arises

Alex was sitting working on Spud's mermaid drawing; trying to ignore the feeling she was being watched. But being watched was impossible- she was living underground in an old Emergency Wizard Shelter (EWS) away from prying eyes. Her father had told her about these EWSs to Alex was she was little, saying they could make even a Chimera feel at home. It was very true: the EWS had a smell of eucalypts, a smell that reminded Alex of Australia; it was also extremely roomy with soft stools and armchairs with a large queen size bed placed in the middle. It was also true the place needed a little touching up: a fresh coat of paint wouldn't go amiss, same with a new cupboard and TV. But everything worked fine; at least she even _had _a TV (the last TV show she had watched was Play School in 1997).

But even drawing, eucalypts, comfy chairs and a TV couldn't banish the foreboding feeling that had followed her since that Chang lady had attacked. After Gramps and Fu had shown up (better late than never…) and dragged Chang to the Shop to be sent to prison again, Jake had connected the two Amulets (surprisingly he had carried the Opal with him everywhere, and now the sapphire too), staring round eyed at their beauty. While Jake had admired them, Alex found the Amulets foreboding and refused to even touch the gems; even though no one noticed of her feeling towards them. For some strange reason… Jake seemed to prize them, and Alex despise them.

Rasing her head warily, Alex's eyes narrowed in suspicion. There is was again: the feeling of being followed.

"You're losing your nerve girl…" Alex muttered to herself, adding a little more scales to the mermaid's tail. "The city's beginning to get to you…"

_Oh yes…_sarcastically said that same, evil Voice she had heard the other night. Only this time it was stronger- much stronger. _It's the _city_ that's forcing you to stay in this God forsaken place…it's the _city _that's rusting up your skills… _Shaking away the thoughts, Alex placed the finishing touches to the mermaid drawing. Knowing that her friends would probably studying hard at their homes trying to free themselves of distractions, she left the picture on her bedside table.

"I'll give it back to him tomorrow…" she yawned, stretching wide. Within seconds of tucking under the warm, rich covers of her bed, Alex was fast asleep- completely oblivious to the events that would soon unfold…

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

Jake was sitting up in his newly cleaned room ("JACOB LUKE LONG! CLEAN YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT! I THINK SOMETHING BIT ME WHEN I TRIED TO MAKE YOUR BED THIS MORNING!!!"), concentrating hard on a geography passage. It was awfully confusing; with huge words that seemed to have no proper meaning. He chose an easier passage to read…

"'_When the moist, warm rises,_'blah blah blah…_ 'forming rain. As the cool, dry air travels to the north and south of the equator' _another wacko word…blah blah blah…_ fallen as rain- therefore leaving little rain of countries such as Australia and Africa._ That's easy enough…OH SCREW IT!!!" slamming the book furiously, Jake slipped into his red PJs. Muttering darkly and knowing he would regret not finishing his study, he scrambled under his sheets. Gramps had sent Chang to the Magical Prison in the south, ordering a escape-proof cell (he remembered all to well how Chang escaped with her doppelganger trick last time) and reported the maroon dragon was safely locked away, with around the clock guards watching her every move. But it didn't really brighten Jake's mood…he knew Chang would find a way out again- without fail.

He rolled over lazily, switching off his bedside lamp.

"Another day studying to look forward to…" he yawned sarcastically. "Yay." Hoping Chang's haunting message wouldn't once again distort his dreams, Jake rolled over; already asleep.

The next morning as he woke, refusing point blank to ignore Alex for another weekend, Jake's first priority was to go skate boarding with his friends- before another day of hard studying. But to Jake's dismay, Trixi wasn't allowed out of her house until every book had been read at least twice; same with Spud. And even though Alex didn't have any tests to study for, she still couldn't go either.

"Why?" Jake asked, watching her open a medicine cupboard in her subterranean home. She drew out a bottle of blue liquid, along with a flannel and Panadol.

"I've got a headache worse than the bombs of Hiroshima." She said, voice slightly cracked. Even though Jake could see she wasn't feeling well, he could tell Alex was holding something back.

"Is that all…?" he asked curiously.

"What else would there be?" she snapped, apparently one of those people who didn't like to be question when they weren't feeling 100. Holding up his hands defensively, Jake spotted the touched-up mermaid sketch. Wondering how the hell she could make a bit of pencil on paper look so real, he also noticed a small battered looking photo album (Jake swore he could see a blood stain on the cover).

"Sorry I snapped, it's just that-" Alex noticed Jake's eyes were on the small album. "Oh! Yeah, that's my photo album. You can have a look if you want…" he didn't notice the tone of please-don't-look-please-don't-look in her voice as he picked up to blood stained booklet. Jake slowly opened the album, feeling as if he were opening some sacred book of old. The very first photo- ten years old at the least- was of three smiling faces. One belonged to a little girl with long, thick hair and shining yellow eyes: that had to be Alex. To her left, showed a lady of her mid/late twenties beaming at the camera. She- like Alex- had the same bouncy, lush brown hair along with the same yellow-touched eyes (although nowhere near as bright as Alex's). Besides their age, the two females looked almost exactly the same. The likeliness was almost scary to Jake.

"Was that your mum? You look just like her!" Alex bushed slightly, looking very pleased at the complement.

"Thanks. Yeah, that was mum- her name was Alia. And that's dad- Steve." she pointed to a tall, bright blue eyed man with wavy, surfer-boy hair that stuck out at all sides. He wore a radiant smile, giving him the look of a rebellious young boy. "He was a wizard, mum was the dragon…guess that's why we're so alike. Before the Dark Dragon attacked, they trained me. Even before I had dragon powers; they seemed to have expect him…" Jake turned various pages; most with Alia, Steve and Alex all together with joyous smiles on their faces.

"Did you have any other family?" Jake asked noticing no other family members in the photos. Alex shook her head sadly.

"No…It was just mum, dad and me. No cousins, aunties or uncles…I didn't even know my grandparents…" Suddenly, a wave of hatred washed over Jake. The Darkes had been a happy family; until the Dark Dragon had killed both of Alex's parents for a reason still unknown. The more pictures of happiness he saw, the angrier he became. Now he knew why even time the Dark Dragon was mentioned Alex's face would harden, her voice deepen and her eyes flash.

"I promise," Jake began, closing the album softly. "I'll destroy the Dark Dragon; even if it takes my whole life…"

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

Halfway through the afternoon, Jake became so pissed with his studies he simply gave up. Never in his life had he wanted some dragon business to pop up so badly.

"There's never a unicorn to save when I need it is there?" Jake asked himself, very agitated. "There has to be something to do besides study…hangin' with friends is crossed off the list, can't go to the Shop coz it's to early, I refuse to pick up another bloody book…" completely lost, Jake wondered down stairs and into the kitchen. For some reason the fridge door was open. On the table was the days washing, with a mix of jeans, jackets, dresses and ties all ready to be taken by their owners. Truly desperate now, Jake picked up his pile of red and denim washing.

"Oh, Jake!" called Jon from behind the open fridge door. Clasped in his hand, Jake noticed two kite-shaped gems connected together by the fat point, shining silver and blue.

_OH CRAP!!!!_ Jake thought, as his heart lurched high into his throat. _I FORGOT TO TAKE THE AMULETS OUT!!! DAD PROBBLY CHECKED MY POCKETS BEFORE MY PANTS GOT WASHED!!! OH CRAP!!!!_

"Is this yours?" Jon asked, holding the connected gems. "I found it (or them…) in your po-"

"No! That's err… it's ALEXS!" Jake burst without thinking. "I was just looking after it for her! Yeah, that's it…" he quickly took the amulet back, trying to look unfazed. But inside he was hysterical- Gramps would have killed him if he lost them! Or if his dad discovered magical creatures!

"Well you better be more careful with it, especially if it isn't yours." Jon warned good naturedly. "I have to go to the office, your mother and Haley will be home soon. I'll see you at dinner!" picking up his brief case and striding out of the room, Jon gave a wave to his son. "Don't forget to study!"

But Jake didn't have intentions of studying. As he glance down at the partially completed Amulet, Jake decided to pay Chang a little visit…

Without his Gramps to guide him, it Jake took a little longer to find the magical prison than the first time he had visited Chang. As Jake landed in the hostile compound, he was met by a particularly ugly troll in an uncharacteristically snappy suit.

"Name?" the troll grunted.

"American Dragon: Jake Long."

"Business?"

"I'm here to question ex-councillor Chang." Jake said, trying not to laugh at the troll's muffin-top hanging over his leather belt. The troll raised an eyebrow at Jake's reasons for visit, but showed him the way all the same.

"You have ten minutes, I will excuse the guards if you wish for a private discussion."

"That'd be great thanks." Jake wondered why this troll was being so courteous to him. They turned past a frightening life-like statue of one of the Dark Dragon and through to a dungeon cell even more hostile than the rest of the prison. At least ten solid trolls with sharp spears tipped with sphinx hair lines the walls, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Ten minutes." The troll repeated. "The one on the left. GUARDS! FALL BACK!" with looks of stupid surprise the solid trolls past Jake in a single file. As the last troll past them, the suited troll followed on the end.

Looking around at his foreboding surroundings, Jake turned to the left. And as the troll had told him, Chang sat in her cell. The cells was barely bigger than a broom closet, with one dodgy bed. The walls were draped in sphinx hair, making Jake feel a little weak at the knees.

"Ah, Little Hero." Chang sneered. "I was wondering when I would see you again." Jake's face grew hot. _She knew I would come…_ "So what troubles you so to visit me in this hell hole?" Swallowing, Jake took a step forward.

"I want to know who you were talking about the other night." He said determinedly, staring right into Chang's cold eyes.

"As I guessed." Chang grinned evilly. "Why should I tell you?"

"Coz if you don't," Jake drew out the two Amulets. "I'll make you." But Chang's face didn't drain in colour, her face didn't twist into a snarl- it continued to grin. That made Jake extremely nervous.

"Do you really want to know, Little Hero?" she asked in a chilling tone. Jake froze stiff, wondering if he really _did_ want to. _She's just playing you…_he thought to himself, even though Jake didn't quiet believe his own words. He came to a decision: his curiosity was too strong.

"Yes." Chang's evil smile broadened as Jake announced his choice, but didn't say anything. "Well?" Jake demanded, brandishing the Amulet.

"The world is a strange place…the people you think you know and trust can change faster than a bullet can be shot, families can crumble like a broken bridge…"

_What's she getting at?! She's suppose to be telling me who the Dark Dragon wants!_

"Just get to the point Chang! You're in no position to use riddles!" Chang smiled again; all these smiles chilled Jake even further.

"Very well Little Hero…As you know, no one can live forever. And unfortunately for your grandfather and the Dark One, their time on this earth is almost over…" Anxiety stabbed at Jake's heart. _Gramps...No! She's lying!_

"And when the Dark One's time comes, a new Dark Dragon will take over to continue his noble duties."

"They're not _noble_!" Jake burst. "Alotex just wanted revenge for his dad! Alex told me the stories!" Once again Chang's smile widened, but this time her eyes glinted.

"Have you ever _wondered_ how your little friend knew that story?" she whispered, bending forwards staring into Jake's red eyes unblinkingly. "Have you ever _wondered_ why her eyes glow like the setting sun? Have you ever _wondered _how she disappears faster than a snake with her little powers? Have you ever _wondered_ why you mistook her for the Dark One while you were in my grasp? Have you ever _wondered_…if she is one of _them_; one of the Dark Dragons?"

Jake's mind was racing, his breath was drawn, his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He refused to believe it…but it all fit.

"N-no…" he stuttered, gripping the Amulet in his sweating hand. "You're- you're lying! I-I know you are!" with the same furious burning, the sapphire glowed brighter and brighter, illuminating Jake's hand. "TELL THE TRUTH!" With a swirl of turquoise blue, the Amulet burst with colour. The different blues swirled round Chang's cell, swallowing the lady up like darkness.

"ARE YOU LYING?" Jake shouted, the burning in his hand worse than ever. Very slowly the blues disappeared, revealing a shocked looking Chang.

_He has more power than I first imagined..._Her eyes focused on Jake, losing surprise and gaining evil mirth.

"No. You're friend is the next Dark Dragon, and there's nothing you can do about it." She added, laughing evilly and darkly. "And if I am not mistaken, the Dark One will be passing his powers to his granddaughter tonight at midnight, and a new era of Dragons will begin! ALL SHALL BOW TO THE NEW DARK DRAGON: ALEX DARKE!"

Jake turned an ran, Chang's laugher ringing in his ears. He passed the Dark Dragon statue, passed the gates of the prison already in dragon form and took off into the air, knowing he did not have much time…

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

As the day progressed, the Voice that rung in Alex's ears became louder and stronger- until it was screaming in her ears and mind, bringing her headache to a peak. But the annoying thing was the words had become inaudible; so the screaming was nothing more than a confusing jumble of nonsense. It was like being in a busy kitchen: with the cooks constantly calling prepared orders in a foreign accent, with pots and pans clashing loudly and unceasingly. At times Alex caught snippets of the Voice's words, but none made proper sense.

Jake had returned to his home a long time ago; exiting the EWS with a fire in his belly and an urge to find the Dark Dragon himself. Leaving a headache ridden Alex alone to sleep. But it didn't come…Alex was still feeling watched, and she had learned from experience in the wilderness that if you don't feel safe: it most probably isn't. And she certainly wasn't feeling safe.

Taking a swig of homemade potion (crushed phoenix tail feather with pure water), Alex swung her legs out of her bed. The clock that hung overhead read 7:45pm.

"Maybe a walk will help …" Alex muttered, giving herself and excuse to go outside.

Within minutes, the teenager was perched high in an old oak named 'Claire'.

_What troubles you little one? _Claire asked, in a peaceful voice that all trees possessed. After the Mt Draco incident, Jake had constantly bugged Alex to tell him how she knew the crazy nymphs were inside the thicket of trees without passing through them. Sure she would tell her new friends anything (well, almost everything), Alex had told of the tree's warning. Jake had just stared agape, asking how you could listen to trees. Over the past few weeks, Alex had been training the American Dragon how to listen to the trees and teleport. Jake found it impossible to teleport, the only results an extremely red face from concentration. The tree listening was must easier, all he had to do was meditate long enough to hear the soft whispering of gentle voices. The only problem was Jake _didn't_ meditate long enough. Expecting to hear to trees on first try in a matter of seconds, Jake became agitated easily. Alex (who had been practicing for ten years, and had only recently been able to hear the whispering without hesitation) had tried to explain that it took years to grasp, but Jake was still a restless pupil.

In return for her lessons, Jake trained the Phantom Dragon to conjure a doppelganger. To Jake's surprise, Alex found making a copy of herself simply impossible. Every time she dug down into her Chi, Alex would just teleport to a random place. Like once she found herself on top of the Empire State Building with a baby Griffin staring up at her in surprise while trying to make a doppelganger. They had questioned Fu about these differences between them (Jake was convinced every dragon could make a doppelganger). Fu explained different dragons from different families had different abilities; which still didn't exactly make things any clearer for the teens.

_You seem troubled…_Claire dropped a couple of reassuring leaves on Alex's shoulders.

"It's nuffin really… just a little confused I guess."

_Confused? About what exactly?_

"For one thing," Alex began, twisting one of the fallen leaves in between her fingers. "I usually can't stay in a city longer than a couple of days tops, but for some reason I don't want to leave this one…even though I still hate the city itself…"

_Sometimes, Young One: It is not where you are, but who you're with. I've seen you with your little friends, you really are a close group. I'd say now you know what it feels like to have people that care and trust you, you don't want to leave and return to being alone. _Claire finished wisely.

"You trees really are the wisest of all creatures." Complemented Alex, hugging the tree's thick trunk.

_Why thankyou, _Claire said, flattered. _It's not often people around here stop and listen to the wonderful world around them…_

END CHAPTER 8

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW??!!! WILL JAKE FIND ALEX IN TIME???!!! WILL SHE BE DOOMED TO A LIFE OF DARKNESS AND DESPAIR???!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN???!!!!! Oh, did I mention this story isn't NEARLY finished yet? Well, I have now! Don't worry, Rose will show up one way or another!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN???!!!!!!!!

AH (is a nut case!)


	9. Imprisoned

WHAT YOU READIN' THIS FOR??!! READ THE STORY! P

Chapter 9: Imprisoned

Jake flew faster than the wind, ignoring the pain in his frantically beating wings. His mind was oblivious to the ground flying past in blurs of green and brown, but was dead set on getting back to New York before the Dark Dragon could. Jake could almost see the Dark One's looming figure flying through the sky, taunting him by pulling ahead every now and again, just to frighten him into going even faster. Jake's heart was racing almost as fast as he was flying, and he could feel a crack within it.

Jake was still shocked from his visit to Chang, and how she revealed Alex as the Dark Dragon's heir and granddaughter. The emotional scars cut into his heart, with a little voice repeating over and over: _You seem to have a thing for picking the bad guys as friends, don't you? First Rose who was trying to slay you. Then that siren Vicki was crushing on you. Now your new best friend is the heir to the number one bad guy, and you're not even sure if she knows or not. Real smooth, Jake. _

Below him, the green field and blue ocean was replaced by the many greys of the city. "Ok. If I were Alex at seven thirty, where would I be?" Jake wondered out loud. When he said the Phantom Dragon's name, Jake's heart throbbed painfully within his throat. Desperately clearing his mind, Jake thought about the places Alex enjoyed visiting at anytime of the day. The first place that sprung to is mind was: "Central Park!" He turned sharply to the right, almost crashing into a building in the process. Jake twisted and turned past buildings impatiently, flying as fast as he could in between the skyscrapers and looming many-windowed office buildings.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…" Jake whispered, hoping he wasn't too late.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

_Now,_ Claire said softly. _Take a deep breath, clear your mind- and blow. _Alex obeyed, clearing her mind of all distraction. As a blissful blankness filled her mind, Alex blew out a torrent of fire. As first it seemed like an average fire; but as it rose higher into the air it took the shape of a majestic phoenix. The phoenix flew royally around the old oak tree, and gave a life-like phoenix song. Alex gave a cried of delight; she had only hoped of forming a phoenix, let alone giving it sound! The fire-phoenix flickered, and with a mighty crack it disappeared.

_Well done Young One! That was quiet a show! _Alex beamed, not noticing a pair of poison yellow eyes glowing through the thicket of trees. Nor did she notice more eyes appear, but this time of blood red.

"Well, I had a good teacher!"

_Why thankyou, you are quiet the f- _

"What's wrong Claire?" Alex asked with a frowned brow.

_Shh! Someone's there…get up. _

Without hesitation (Alex had learnt to trust the trees; they were right almost every time), Alex scaled Claire's wide branches with ease. After years and years of practice, climbing trees was second nature for the Phantom Dragon: especially to escape enemies.

"Eye of the Dragon…" she whispered, as her eyes began burning full blown gold. Alex scanned the thicket of trees, watching intently for the slightest movement- but there was none…it was deadly silent; even the other trees rustling slightly in the breeze did not utter a word. She frowned even deeper, sharpening her eye sight to its maximum potential. Her eyes stopped briefly on a patch of darkness, positive something had just hidden itself from view. Willing with all her might, Alex's eyes turned pupil less; showing the clearing bright as if it were day time.

_Much better…_she thought, feeling slightly dizzy from concentration. Being so preoccupied with her scanning, Alex failed to hear the small rush of wind past her face and stop abruptly on the branch opposite. Even with the full Dragon Eye, the cautious teenager couldn't see anything suspicious. Although she swore there was a monkey in a yellow track suite staring back at her with wide eyes in a nearby elm tree. Cautious though she may have been, curiosity was building up within Alex's veins like blood. But something else was building to- a strange, unknown feeling. Like a longing for something….

Curiosity had now fully taken the place of wariness and survival skills, Alex leapt from Claire's branches, agile as a monkey and curious as a puppy.

_Young One! _Claire exclaimed, completely shocked. _That's not a wise move! There is someone there…I just don't know where._

Pretending not to hear the tree's words of wisdom, Alex took a few wary steps.

"Hello…? Anybody there?" she called, standing ready for battle. A _rustle rustle _came from the tree above, making Alex jump right out of her skin. But it was only the wide-eyed, track suited monkey from the elm tree. Sighing in relief, Alex scratched the monkey under its chin.

"Hi there little guy, really gave me a scare!" the monkey quivered slightly, presumably in fear. "Are you ok? You seem kinda lost." _A monkey in a bloody track suite kinda has to be lost. You don't find monkeys like this in the middle of Central Park everyday. _

"I'm fine." The monkey said absentmindedly, slapping its human-like hands across its mouth. "Oops, my bad…" Totally unsurprised there were more talking animals beside Fu Dog in New York, Alex continued to scratch the monkey's chin lovingly. It seemed to enjoy the attention, but the monkey kept glancing into the bushes frequently, with an anxious look on its hairy face.

"A talking monkey, hey?" Alex asked, noting the monkeys strange behaviour. "What your name?"

"Bananas B-" seeing his mistake, Bananas swore loudly. "I mean!!! It's- it's-" but the damage was already done. Even if Jake had forgotten to mention Bananas wore ridiculous clothing, he _did_ mention the backstabbing primates name.

"You're that little snitch for the Dark Dragon that Jake was talking about!" Alex exclaimed, frantically withdrawing her hand like it was covered in poison.

"Oh crap- NOW!!!!" Bananas shrieked, clambering up the tree and out of the Shadow Demon's path. The Demons charged ruthlessly at a panic stricken Alex, who was already beginning to Dragon Up hurriedly. As the last swirls of green Dragon Light disappeared leaving a fully fledged Phantom Dragon, the dragon-like Demons seem to pause very briefly- but it still gave Alex enough time to blast a fierce wave of fire across the Demons. They stumbled slightly, but continued streaming forward within seconds.

"What the-?!?!" Alex lashed out towards the Demons with extended claws and a scorching tail fire. It caught the first row of Demons right in their chests, but they still charged forward. _What?! Why aren't they-?! Hu-?! _Now the Demons were upon the Phantom Dragon, clouding her vision and breath. More and more Demons surged over, their weight pinning her to the ground.

"Can't-…breathe…." She gasped, feeling her limbs grow weak without oxygen. She knew the Demons would not move aside and let her take those few vital breaths…her vision was growing black, her hearing was dimming down to a hum, her chest was bursting for air as if she were deep underwater. Alex struggled feebly, floundering in the sea of shadows.

"Can't…breathe-"

"MOVE ASIDE!" came a deep, booming voice. It was full of menace, full of hate, full of evil schemes and plans…full of darkness. The Demons moved instantly, sliding hurriedly away from the gasping dragon. As the last Demon stepped aside, Alex looked up into the sky; thankful she had lived to see it again. But a face moved into the sky- a face Alex had wished to never see again. The Dark Dragon gave an evil smile; a smile that sent shivers down Alex's spine and heart. She had never seen that face so close, and now she had…Alex knew. She knew who's face that was…her face, her eyes.

"Hello Alex." The Dark Dragon laughed in evil mirth, and exhaled a torrent of fire- knocking the Phantom Dragon: his granddaughter, unconscious.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

Jake rounded the last bend towards Central Park, his wings screaming for rest. But Jake refused to quit, he continued to fly. His wing beats were becoming uneven and dodgy, and Jake was losing altitude fast.

"No! Keep going!" Jake urged himself, but it was no use. All of a sudden his wings refused to work at all, sending him hurling to the ground uncontrollably. With a mighty _BANG! _Jake crashed into an oak tree's trunk, eyes blurring in and out of focus. Bending around to glare at his limp wings, Jake retreated into Human Form. Without those leathery, scaly, bat-like wings it would be hard to search the whole of Central Park before midnight- which was fast approaching. Jake glanced down at his watch, sending his heart into hysterics. 10:55pm. He had just over an hour!

Picking himself up, Jake could only help but wonder if he would be able to save his friend in time.

"How am I gonna find her in a place like this?!" he exclaimed, watching precious time tick by.

_You won't need to, _came a grave voice. _The Dark One already took her…_

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

Waking from unconsciousness, Alex stole a look at her surroundings. The room in which she was imprisoned was bare; except a large, broken projector and a couple of old-fashioned movie tapes. Moonlight from a small, window (locked from the outside unfortunately) refected off the circular tapes, giving the room an eerie glow.

"This has to be a projection room. An old one by the looks of things…" Alex added, seeing masses of cobwebs hanging lifelessly from the walls. "Time to get outta here- DRAGON UP!" nothing happened. There was no Dragon Light, no scales, fire or anything. Alex sat there, completely dumbfound: her Dragon Powers had never failed before.

"What the…?" she asked in a hushed tone, finally noticing shackles around her wrists and ankles. They hung a little loose, but were glowing a strange red-ish pink and felt slightly tingly were they touched the skin. "Sphinx hair!!!"

"Yo, it's 100 sphinx hair actually." Came a small voice from behind the tapes. Bananas B stepped out into the dim moonlight, carrying a tray of fruit. "You won't be able to get outta that easy." He scuttled over, trying to ignore Alex's glare of reproach.

"I gathered that, thankyou every much." She spat, turning her back to the monkey. Bananas bumped the little tray filled with apples, peaches, bananas (respectfully), kiwi fruit and mandarins against Alex's arm softly.

"Hungry?"

"No." she lied, the truth was Alex hadn't eaten since lunch (which had been half a vegemite sandwich) and her stomach was clawing with hunger. But she was not stranger to hunger, and could resist the tempting pieces of fruit with ease.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Bananas sighed, his tail hanging limp on the ground, with it twitching every now and again.

"Come on kid," he pleaded. "I put my backside on the line to get this stuff to you without being noticed!" Turning slowly, Alex gave him a searching look. Her eyes bore into his; reminding Bananas of the Dark Dragon when he had been disobedient. Giving a small smile, the teenager took an apple gratefully and started digging in.

"Thanks." She said with a mouthful of apple. Swallowing, Alex paused for a second. "Why did you want to help me…?" Bananas hung his head, placing down the silvery tray quietly.

"After I ditched Jake for Chang, I kinda realised I made a big mistake…" Bananas shuddered. "The Dark Dragon has plans within plans, schemes that can wipe out civilisations and the fear he causes is beyond belief…Chang may not show it, but she's just as scared as I am. If I help you escape, will you take me with you?"

Looking thoughtful, Alex took another bit of apple. The monkey sounded sincere enough alright, but from his record trusting him wasn't the best idea.

_If there any other way you'll get out of here alive? Grandad is a ruthless dragon- _Alex's heart throbbed painfully as she thought of the words. Grandad…someone who should love you, someone who should teach you how to kick a football, someone who should slip you a handful of lollies before you went home…someone who shouldn't destroy his own daughter and kidnap his granddaughter, someone who shouldn't be out to dominate the world, someone who shouldn't be the Dark Dragon.

"Ok." Alex decided, but gave a joyous Bananas one warning: "Don't even _think_ about doublecrossing me: I've heard monkey skin makes excellent boots." Looking a little nervous about the monkey-boots threat, Bananas nodded all the same. He extended a hairy hand, as Alex extended her smooth one.

"Deal."

- - - (Still same paragraph, just different part ok? P)

No matter ho much Bananas pulled and bit, the sphinx hair shackles remained around Alex's wrists and ankles.

"They must be re-enforced with unicorn horn." Alex concluded after ten minutes of struggling against the cuffs.

"Yo, keep still!" Bananas demanded, with a singular claw picking the lock around Alex's ankles. "Almost…Got it!" with a small click, the chains dropped to the floor with a small sound of metal-on-metal. "Show us your hands."

Extending her arms to the monkey, Alex glanced out the window. The moon had risen to its full point, and was starting to disappear.

"Its after ten o'clock, probably eleven thirty…" she said anxiously. Bananas hurried his lock picking, smoothly turning his claw this way and that.

"We don't have much time: I heard the Shadow Demons saying somethin' about midnight…" Alex frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "I just thought I was bait for Jake; it's him that my grandfather wants isn't it?" Bananas shrugged.

"I'm not totally sure…the Dark Dragon doesn't trust me." He smiled. "Such a shame he didn't, we might be able to figure out what's actually happening."

"ALEX!" Dumbstruck to her such a familiar voice, both Alex and Bananas jumped in surprise. Alex looked up to the window to see a blood-red dragon with a green hair strip pressed against the small sheet of glass.

"Jake!" Alex exclaimed, hardly believing her eyes. "How did you-?"

"All that Tree Training really payed off." Even if Jake knew of his friends family heritage, he was still ecstatic to find her unharmed. "Hold on- I'll get you out."

"Yo, no need." Bananas finished picking the final lock, not looking Jake in the eye. Jake stared at the monkey, feeling scandalised.

"That little traitor is _helping you_?!" he burst. "Is he on drugs or something?!" Bananas stuck out his tongue, casting the final shackles aside and looking indignant.

"Yo, I'm helping fare and square! No drugs required." Snorting in doubt, Jake pushed against the window with all his might. "The sphinx hair will wear off in about ten minutes." Bananas added to Alex.

"I'll get ya out." Jake repeated. "Come- on- you- STUPID- window! Open- all- ready!!!" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"Try _pulling_ it my daring hero." Thankful he was a red dragon and his blushing didn't show against his scales, Jake sheepishly pulled the window open. Bananas spun around, positive he had heard something…

"Yo…Um, can we go now?" he asked uneasily. "I think that someone's com-" The door flew open violently, revealing a free Chang and a group of Shadow Demons.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!!!!" Chang shrieked ("Hey! How did she get here so fast?!"), Dragon-ing Up on the spot. "GET THEM!!!" Once again the Shadow Demons surged forward, grabbing the powerless teenager and hip hop monkey. Two extras charged towards Jake, who was watching unable to help his friend from the window.

"JAKE GET OUT OF HERE!" Alex managed to shout, before her captor placed a semi-transparent claw over her mouth. Taking Alex's advice to heart, Jake took off into the night with the Demons not far behind.

"LEAVE THE BOY!" Chang called impatiently. "IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT! THE DARK ONE WILL FINISH HIM LATER! With his new Dark Dragon by his side…" Chang whispered to a struggling Alex. She stared wide-eyed at Chang, knowing she was just more than bait for the American Dragon.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

The Dark One stood stiff backed next to the torn movie screen, awaiting for Chang to return with his granddaughter. He had no love towards his heir, the only reason he was bothering with the rebellious twit was to ensure the humans and the American Dragons destruction. Hearing the familiar sounds of struggle, the Dark One sighed.

"Just like her mother…"

"Dark One!" Chang called holding Alex by the scruff of the neck, with at least five other Demons trying to keep hold of the teenager. "We found her trying to escape, with the help of the monkey." One Demon was carrying a perfectly still, petrified looking Bananas with ease, teasing the Demons that escorted the rebel girl. The Dark Dragon stepped menacingly towards the group, causing Bananas to have a fit in his fright.

"SO!" he roared. "YOU DARE DEFY THE DARK DRAGON'S PLANS? YOU DARE ASSIST THE NEW DARKNESS TO ESCAPE? YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" The Dark Dragon signalled the monkeys captor to move aside, leaving a trembling Bananas defenceless. "YOU WILL DIE!" he raised a claw, ready to strike-

"NO!" Alex screamed, managing to remove the Shadow Demon's hand from her mouth. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" The Dark Dragon looked down at the teenager with a strange expression on his face. Very slowly (and to the shock of his servants) he dropped his claw back to his side.

"Very well." He said, voice level. "Let the traitor free, let him run to a new master to betray."

"Your Darkness!" Chang exclaimed, shocked by her master- the Dark Dragon was _never_ swayed by _anyone_.

"Let the monkey free…" he whispered venomously, staring Chang down until she felt as big as an ant. No longer hesitating, Chang picked up Bananas and took him away. As Chang left, the Dark Dragon turned his attention to his granddaughter.

"Well, well Alex. You are more like your mother than I ever guessed." Unsure weather this was a taunt or compliment, Alex kept her silence. "Demons, I wish to speak with the New Darkness _alone_." Hurrying to obey, the Shadow Demons melted from sight. Alex watched shocked- that was _her _power…

"Ahhhh," the Dark One smiled at the look on the teenagers face. "I see you realise the origin of your little disappearing act. Yes, when you were barely able to walk I bestowed those powers upon you…and unless I am mistaken yo find them useful?"

Alex's heart felt stone cold. _Every time in did that…every time…it was from him…_

"Still not talking?" The Dark Dragon asked in dark humour. "You seem to have a lot to say to your little friend Jake Long."

"That's because Jake is a good person, unlike you." Alex spat, unable to contain herself. Smiling even wider, the Dark Dragon turned his back to the teenager.

"If he's such a _good person_, where is he?" Alex opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to say. _He's trying to turn you against your friends, don't listen! _She thought savagely.

"I told him to go, at least you wont be able to get to him." She said venomously. The Dark One turned and smiled again, sending chills down Alex's spine.

"Oh, I see…very _noble_ of you. Unfortunately such nobility doesn't count for much in this world anymore…" Alex felt her anger rising.

"Better being noble than bent on evil!"

"Oh, Young One...its not _evil_ as your fool of a mother tried to convince you. Its reclaiming what is truly ours. Those little bedtime stories your mother use to whisper to you have been in the Darke family for centuries, and after tonight…there will be a new story to add: the story of when the dragons reclaimed the earth!"

"And what if I decide not to follow your little plan?" Alex asked, as casually as possible. In truth her heart was racing faster than ever, and she was using every ounce of self control to stop lashing out at the sneering dragon who dared call himself 'grandfather'. But the Dark Dragon only smiled again. He bent right down into Alex's face, and whispered chillingly:

"You have no choice…I had no choice, your ancestors had no choice. It is the Darke's birthright to become encased in darkness, to contribute to reclaiming the world."

"Then why did you kill mum?!" Alex cried, before she could stop herself. Tears burned within her eyes, but she refused to let them flow and show weakness. The Dark Dragon reared his head, that strange expression on his scaly features.

"That is for me to know, and you to discover for yourself. But for now- it is time…" Alex backed away, becoming truly frightened. She had never felt true fear like this; it was scrambling her thoughts, making it almost impossible to draw breath.

"Time? For what…?" The Dark One raised his head hight into the air, breathing deeply.

"For you to take your rightful place as the New Darkness, as the new Dark Dragon."

END CHAPTER 9

Ooooooooooooooo!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't believe it took me so many chappies to do this section! And there's still another chappie to finish it off! OH LORD! Then we got the rest of the story to finish!!!! AHGR!!! Hands up if you think I should do this in separate sections!

AH (was here '07!)


	10. Memories

Hello! Some of you may have noticed I changed this chapter, I didn't like the other one. It was a rush job…so I've re-done it with more detail! ) Hope this one is better!

Chapter 10: Memories

Jake was scratching furiously at the small sunroof, placed right above the Dark Dragon's coal black head.

"Come-on-you-stupid-thing!" The ruby dragon grunted, finally beginning to break through the thick glass. Jake was thankful the Dark Dragon was to busy to hear the scaping of frantic claws against glass from above him, and he was thankful Bananas was helping him break the glass with a sledge hammer. They had checked the doors before attempting the sunroof, but in vain. They were heavily guarded by Shadow Demons, at least ten or so at each entrance. Jake knew if even if the did make it past the whispy shadow-like dragons posted outside the doors, more would appear and overcome them easily.

There was a loud _crack! _from the glass as a huge spilt spread through the glass. Bananas held his sledge hammer triumphantly, watching the glass splitting with a smile. _At least I'm of some use. _He thought, helping Jake slowly and carefully pull out the shards of glass, making sure none fell on the Dark One's head and gave them away.

"What if I refuse?" came a loud, Australian accented voice from the ground. Jake looked past the Dark Dragon's head and focused his eyes on the tall teenage girl, with her fist raised and determined expression.

"If you refuse," said the Dark Dragon in a venomous whisper. "I will make you…the time dawns, when a new era will begin. With you by my side, we will be unstoppable! No dragon or human will stand in our way! We will take the earth, as it once belonged to us! Our ancestors were the rules of the dragons, and we will honour those traditions!"

"Look, I hate to disappoint you…" Alex said sarcastically, noticing a glint of ruby red from behind her grandfather's head.

_Jake!? Stupid idiot- but I must admit, a brave idiot. _If Jake was there, she wasn't going to give him away, and the best way to do that was keep her grandfather busy.

"I don't give a pixie's behind about ruling the world; or destroying humans. It's the Huntsclan that turned against us, not all humans! And guess what! Thanks to the American Dragon (whom you seem so keen to destroy), the Huntsclan was destroyed ages ago! So…" she took a step towards the door, only ten meters or so away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to leave with out getting me head blown off-" The Dark Dragon thumped his massive tail in Alex's path, blocking her only escape route and nearly sending her flying.

"I'm afraid I cant have that Little One." The coal black dragon whispered in his icy tone. "True, the Huntsclan began the mutiny…but the rest of the humans followed in their footsteps!" his tone softened, sounding almost human. Jake watched, unable to help as Alex's face relaxed at his words, and her face changed…to sympathy and understanding… "Don't you want to bring peace back to the earth Little One? When the world is peaceful again, and the magic is restored, I will have the abilities to bring back your mother…" Jake's heart lurched: if the Dark Dragon kept offering Alex her family back, and used the right words, the temptation would be too much…the same had happened to Rose. When the Huntsman told Rose if she didn't betray Jake, he'd kill them; and if she did, she could be reunited with them…

"You…you could?" Alex asked, breathless. "Would you…?" The Dark Dragon nodded, triumph glowing in his eyes. The Dark One knew he had her exactly where he wanted her…and so did Jake.

"Of course I would…I have regretted your mother's death for ten years Little One; I assure you Little One…we will be a proper family…"

Jake couldn't take much more; if another of his friends crossed over, he was going to explode! _Lies! _His hissed to himself. _Promises he has no intention to keep!!! Using Alex's only weak spot to get what he wants! LIAR! _He was about to lunge in, bring down the towing Dark Dragon where he stood. But Alex said something that made him spot in mid jump-

"I want to see."

"See what?" the Dark Dragon demanded, just as confused as Jake was. Alex wasn't troubled by her grandfather's confusion, but merely looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to see you."

Realisation hit Jake like a rock: _She wants to see his human form! _He recoiled his body back into a sitting position, thinking hard. _Does she know I'm here, and want to give me a chance to pin him? Or is she truly curious? Is it just coincidence? I don't think so…_through caution into the wings, Jake swung his whole head into the sunroof, looking past the Dark Dragon's head. Alex's eyes darted from her grandfather to Jake faster than Jake would have given her for, her facial expression not even changing- but Jake knew she had seen him.

"I want to see you." She repeated. The Dark Dragon seemed to be thinking hard, weighing up his chances. On one hand: if he did show her, her trust would be fully fledged. On the other: if he did show her, and she was tricking him…

"Very well. And then, you will accept your birthright and stand by me." Alex nodded, trying not to look to suspicious by being to quick to answer.

"Yes."

As the Dark Dragon turned around, spreading his wings wide Jake slipped down to Alex's side silently and hid himself deep in the shadows.

"You plan this…?" he asked, quietly as possible.

"Sort of…As soon as you see his face, grab him. The sphinx hair is still wearing off…wait- I've got some in my pocket! No wonder…"

"Ok, I'll pin him down, and you use it."

"Shh!!!"

"Little One," the Dark Dragon began, still not facing the teenagers. "Tonight: a new era begins, and an old one ends…tonight: you accept your destiny…tonight-" A glow seemed to be shining from the Dark Dragon's clenched claws, illuminating violent purple. He swung around, both palms faced open and the violent purple now burning furious black. "YOU WILL BE THE NEXT DARK DRAGON!" before any of the teenagers could draw breath, the light surged forward and hit them both.

ADJL ADJL ADJL

They could feel themselves falling…falling through darkness and nothingness…

"JAKE!" called Alex desperately, feeling her dragon powers returning. "DRAGON UP!" with a rush of green Dragon Light, the dark-haired teenager was replaced by a emerald green dragon. "JAKE!" she called again, flying through the infinite blackness.

"OVER HERE!" somewhere to her right, Alex could hear Jake's voice, and see a dim red dot appear in the pitch-black darkness.

"Oh my God, you're ok!"

"Same with you! Where are we…?" Jake added, staring around. Below them was nothing but black, above them as nothing but darkness, around them was nothing but shadow…

"I…" words seemed to fail Alex for a moment. "I'm not sure…I think- no, it's a crazy idea." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"And what? This isn't a crazy place? Anything to get us outta here." Looking a little uncomfortable, Alex raised a claw…and slashed at the darkness enveloping them. A torn piece of darkness floated in midair, leaving a bright hole where it had previously hung.

"I think…we're in some form of a memory…" she pointed through the bright hole, where Jake could make out a land unlike he had ever seen. He could see the bright blue sky, shining above a wonderful field full of flagrant flowers. Around the field prance a heard of unicorns, their wonderful white seen glowing in the sun.

"Let's open it more!!" Jake urged, slashing the hole open further and further.

"I don't know…" Alex said uncertainly. "If the Dark Dragon sent us here, I don't think it's wise to go poking around…" seeing Jake wasn't understanding the point, she just said it straight. "He wants me to be the next Dark Dragon, he wants me to see these memories to turn against the humans. _He wants it_. If we go through-"

"Nothing will happen." Jake said reassuringly. "I promise." Struggling to choice between her trust of Jake and her natural instinct, Alex bit her lip.

"I'm still not sure…"

"You can trust me," Jake said softly, placing a reassuring claw on his best friend's tense shoulder. "I wont let anything happen. And even if something does- you'll never be the Dark Dragon to me. I promise." Alex lunged forward and hugged Jake (he was extremely surprised, but returned it all the same), smiling gratefully.

"Ok." She said as they broke apart. She said it with complete trust, complete faith in her best and first friend. "Let's get in there!" both giving one powerful slash, the gaping hole became big enough to slip into.

"Ladies first." Alex said teasingly, offering the ruby dragon to go first. Grinning, Jake slid through the hole and into a completely different world. The bright sky and beautiful fields were nothing compared to the whole World together. Dragons flew through the sky, free as birds; mermaids were splashing around the shallows of the nearby ocean, singing beautifully; the unicorns frolicked with pixie or fairy riders, untroubled by the two dragon's presents.

"Where are we?" Jake asked incredulously: never had he seen so many magical creatures together, so free and content.

"This is the time before humans." Alex said without even thinking, somehow she already knew… "When all the magical creatures lived in harmony, living without fear." Jake was so mesmerised by the sight he did not notice Alex's eyes flash poison yellow, before returning to their normal state.

"This is great!" Jake exclaimed, watching more dragons than he had ever seen in his whole life fly over his head, laughing at a joke one of them had told.

"Yeah, it is…" Alex mumbled, but Jake didn't hear her tone of voice. They watched the whole group of dragons land and separate, with the smallest group approaching them. The group was consisted of six dragons: one of the two girls in the group was a beautiful shining opal dragon, with golden spun spine plates and a good-natured face; the tallest male was a sparkling sapphire blue, with eyes as bright as his scales and larger wings than the others; another female, with strong emerald scales and a small fire burning at the end of her tail stood on the far left of the group; another male, only slightly smaller than the sapphire one, was a glowing amethyst with broad shoulders; the second last dragon looked so much like Jake he thought it was a older-looking doppelganger, with shining ruby scales and bright green spine plates, and wearing a cocky smile; the last, and in the middle of the group was a tall dragon, that looked almost the same as Alex… he was not green, but a radiant gold that shone like the setting sun. His arm was wrapped around the emerald female, nuzzling her head affectionately.

"Alotex!" burst the amethyst dragon, with a look of repulsion on his face as the two dragons began kissing. Alex and Jake stared at each other…Alotex! The first Dark Dragon, and Alex's ancestor. "Get a room already!" The ruby dragon gave a hacking and deliberate cough as the dragons continued snogging. The group had to be at least in their twenties, maybe twenty four or so. As the two dragons separated (and the rest of the group stopped making fake puking motions), Alotex turned to the amethyst dragon.

"What Euro? So I can't go kissing my fiancé without your permission now?" Euro made a face, but did not continue the argument, but retreated into a calm silence.

"Fiancé?" Jake asked curiously. "Hey Alex! I think I've found your great-great-great-great times some big number grandma!"

"Funny." She replied sarcastically. "I think I've found your long-lost sister." Glancing at the almost identical ruby dragon, Jake looked away sheepishly.

"So what about you guys?" Alotex asked the red and opal dragons. "I can see it now- Mrs Australa and Mr Americis Ruby!" the others roared in laughter, while Australa and Americis stuck out their snake-like tongues.

"So Asia, you're really gonna get married to his hunk-o-junk hu?" asked the sapphire dragon, named Africe to Asia, who nodded with a gleeful smile.

"And that's not all-" five pairs of eyes travelled to Asia, who blushed.

"What do you mean?" Alotex asked curiously, along with his friends. Asia beamed widely, and lunged into her fiancé's arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…but I'm pregnant!"

Slowly, the world around them dissolved, leaving the two confused dragons in a new location. They were inside a large castle-like home, with the skies and stars twinkling above them in the caved-in roof. A feeling of evil lingered in the air, pressing on the teenagers.

"This isn't right…" Alex mumbled, glancing over her shoulder cautiously. Jake scanned the room, with only a large mound in the middle of the room disrupting his vision. There was a almighty _BANG! _where Alotex, now looking a year or two older crashed in through he wall.

"DAD!" he shouted, rushing over to the mound. "DAD!" Jake and Alex followed him, and as they approached the mound their hearts stopped cold. What they had mistaken for a mound was actually a mighty golden dragon, laying cold and slain on the hard ground.

"This must be after the Huntsclan attacked…" Alex whispered, watching Alotex grasp his father's hand and try to wake him. Jake looked up into her face, and was frightened to see the expression on her face: it was an exact replica of the Dark Dragon. Her eyes were flashing poison yellow, full of hatred; her face was twisted into a dark snarl, her features shadowed…

"Alex!" Jake said sharply, snapping her back to normal. She shook her head slightly, as if ridding herself of the dark feelings. "Are you ok?"

"I think so…come on, let's get outta here- this place gives me the creeps."

Jake wasn't worried about their location many more, but of the look in Alex's eyes as she watched Alotex's memories…_Just the light. Just the light._ He chanted, although keeping a close eye on his friend.

Once again the scene changed, but Jake could tell they were on longer back in the Ancient Times. They were in a small room, with a comfy looking bed, a bookshelf full of little ornaments, some picture books, many toy dragons and unicorns and a richly covered bed, containing a sleeping child. The child couldn't have been much older than four, maybe close to five. She eyes were closed, with her long, dark brown hair splayed across her peaceful face, and a squishy toy dragon within her tight hugging arms. She rolled over in her sleep, looking a little troubled.

"Alex…" Jake said quietly, hardly believing his words. "I- I think it's you…" the child tossed in her bed, thrashing wildly. The present Alex watched, her face unreadable.

"It's the night…" she whispered, and Jake did not need to ask what night that was.

"NO!" little Alex screamed, clutching her toy harder. "GO AWAY!"

_BANG!!!! _The child's yellow-tinted eyes flew open, full of fear. It was no mistaking it- the child was a younger Alex, still living with her parents. There was a mighty roar, the unmistakable roar of the Dark Dragon, and someone give a loud gasp of anguish.

"STEVE!" they heard a female voice call from behind the door. "STEVE! NO! YOU VILE, EVIL, LOW-LIFE OF A DRAGON!"

"Dad…" Alex whispered, her eyes widening. Listening to the sound of battle was killing her inside, tearing her soul into pieces and spreading a poison through her body…Jake moved closer to her, enclosing a arm around her shaking body.

"It's ok…"

"IT'S NOT OK!" Alex shouted, pulling away from Jake's arm. "I'M JUST STAND HERE AND THERE FIGHTING! I'VE GOT TO HELP!"

"You can't do anything!" Jake said desperately, trying to grab her wrist. But she whipped it away, the same dark expression etched across her face. "We can't do anything! This is just a memory!"

"MUMMY! DADDY!" called the child desperately, jumping out of her bed and beating on the door with clenched fits. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" they heard another scream of pain, but this time from Alex's mum. It was too much for her to take, frantically pulling away from Jake, Alex raced forward and stepped right through the door as if it weren't there.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" she shouted, hearing her mother scream again. Spreading her wings, Alex took off down the hallway she barely remembered and flew fast as possible, passing through walls and ceilings without feeling. Flying into the large, dim living room, Alex saw her father laying on the floor, bleeding and crumpled.

"NO! DAD!" she stopped at his side, seeing his eyes open…but so dull and lifeless…

"AGHR!!!!" He mother's cries of pain crashed Alex back to earth, remembering her dying mother…She took off again, passing through the wire front door like a ghost.

On the front law, battling furiously was the tall, menacing Dark Dragon, and a turquoise dragon with blood splattered across her face.

"MUM!" Alex cried, desperate for her mother to hear her. She surged forward to attack the Dark Dragon, only to pass straight through him and crash to the ground painfully. Jake landed next to her, helping her to stand.

"I tried to help…I tried to help…" she whispered, watched her mother thrown into a tall bottle-brush tree by the Dark One's mighty tail. Alex's mother did not move from her position as the Dark Dragon advanced, triumphant smile across is evil features.

"So Alia." He began. "It has come to this? Must I really destroy you, as I did your husband?"

"Go ahead." Alia, Alex's mother spat, her breathing ragged and shallow. "You'll never hear it then…only I know it's true content." The Dark Dragon shook in fury, knowing very well his daughter spoke truthfully.

"True." Th Dark One hissed, making Alex shake with absolute hatred. "But you _will_ tell me. And do you know _why_?"

"If you if I'll tell you for being such a loving an caring father," Alia said sarcastically. "You're _very_ mistaken." But the Dark Dragon didn't respond to Alia's comment, only clicked his fingers. Instantly, a younger looking Chang appeared at his side, holding a unconscious four year old in her cold grasp. Jake, Alia and the real Alex tensed, watching Chang threateningly hold a sharp claw against the younger Alex's throat.

"I don't remember that…" Alex whispered, as she watched her mother try to stand.

"Leave Alex alone!" Alia gasped, falling back to the ground. "She doesn't know anything!" The Dark Dragon laughed, and signalled for Chang to raise her claw to kill the child.

"NO!" Alia burst, causing the real Alex to slump to the ground, feeling as if everything were her doing. "OK! I'LL TELL YOU! LEAVE HER!"

"Good girl." The Dark Dragon smiled evilly. "Chang, drop the child." Looking a little cheated from her kill, Chang dropped the four year old like a sack of potatoes. Little Alex gave a small groan, but stayed unconscious.

"Now…" the Dark Dragon whispered venomously. "what is the prophecy…?" Jake's heart stopped, and his breath held fast. _Prophecy…? _Alia took a deep breath, and whispered:

"Two Young Ones, will be the fall,

Of the Darkness, fear and all.

So different, yet so alike,

Their destiny revealed at the final strike.

Both descendants of those who tried,

To vanquish the Dark One's death and lies.

So close they came, but to no avail,

For it is the Young Ones who shall not fail.

With eyes that shine like sun and fire,

They shall conquer the ultimate liar.

For the smallest streak of Light shall,

Pass through Darkness, to the walls of hell.

A tear of truth, love and pain,

Will let the sun shine again.

The connection between the two will stay,

Forever more, 'till their dying day.

A new era dawns, when the Dark One ends…

Where Light and Dark shall make amends."

With one shuddering breath Alia fell silent, her breathing shallow. There was a ringing silence, even from the two teenage dragons.

"What does this mean?!" Chang roared, scooping up the unconscious child. "Tell us or precious little Alex dies!"

"It means..." whispered Alia, her life ebbing away. "Two young dragons will be your downfall father. They alone will destroy you, and there is nothing you can do…" Chang dropped the child again, but this time in shock.

The Dark Dragon stood above his dying daughter, nothing but hatred embedded in his eyes. With a almighty roar, the Dark One thrust his claw into Alia's heart, with blood staining the ground on which they stood. Alex gasped and leant into Jake's shoulder, unable to watch her mother's eyes dim and her breath fail. Jake had no shoulder to hide his head, and was forced to watch as the Dark Dragon withdrew his blood soak hand from the lifeless Alia, and turn to Chang.

"We must act fast. I know very well whom the prophecy refers to…" he added, seeing a seeing the confused expression on Chang's twisted face.

"But…master," she said, a little shakily; as if wondering if her question would infuriate the Dark Dragon. "How? And…who?"

"There are only two souls on this planet that have come close to destroying me…" the Dark One whispered, his voice full of menace. "One, who lies dead at my very feet- and another, twenty years ago in Hong Kong…as you remember Chang. Lao Shi…"

"So the Young Ones are the girl," Chang indicated to the small child laying on the ground, breathing deeply in sleep. "And Lao Shi's girl, Susan?"

"Susan?!" the Dark One laughed in black humour, deepening the lines of confusion on Chang's face. "The one who's blood runs with Dragon Powers, but yet she does not show it? The one married to that _human_?" Jake felt his blood boil over: even in distant memories, no one insulted his dad. "No. It is the next in line…her son Jake Long," From boiling blood to frozen cold, Jake stood shock still; hardly believing or breathing. "Who if I am not mistaken…is no older than little Alex here-WHERE IS SHE?!"

The scene melted away rapidly, leaving the two shocked dragons in a new situation at the bottom of a tall building, somewhere near the Empire State Building in New York. Both of the dragons stared at each other unbelievingly, lost for words.

END CHAPTER 10

Yeah, got nuffin much to say here. If you read this chapter carefully, you would have picked something up…about the Ancients. It might become more clear as the story progresses…just watch their names and colour. Wanna know what I'm talking about if you're completely lost? Mail me! I can tell ya (since I wrote this), but anyway!


	11. 5 Years

I've been reminiscing lately (turning 18 will do that to you), and as a result I decided to dig through fanfiction to find my old work and the other users I once chatted to regularly. Oh boy, it's been 5 long years! For one thing, I'm in university now (Science majors for zoology and genetics, good times). When I was 13 all I wanted to do was work for Disney, mainly because of American Dragon and the Pixar movies, but science kicks ass too. Re-reading this story I feel slightly ashamed of actually writing a self-insert, but what was a 13 year old girl to do, really? I've noticed some gaping holes and shocking spelling (at least there's spell check now) but it's still been fun going back (it's not too shabby for a 13 year old, if I do say so myself). With each page I read I had flashes back to my planning and my inspiration, not to mention my life at the time. Times sure have changed! I have too, but that's beside the point.

Despite my reminiscing ramblings, the real reason I'm updating is I was wondering if anyone would be interested in this continuing? I haven't updated this for years (literally), but it would sure be fun to get back in it! Now that I've seen it from an outsider's perspective (trust me, reading anything you've written 5 years ago is pretty much like reading a stranger's work) and my writing skills have improved, hopefully I can make this something worth reading.


End file.
